


A Song of Joy

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Has Sgt. Garcia found his true love when he saves a pregnant young woman?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Has Sgt. Garcia found his true love when he saves a pregnant young woman?

A Song of Joy

**Contents:**  
---  
  
**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy3.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy4.htm)**

| 

**[5](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy5.htm)**

| 

**[6](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy6.htm)**

| 

**[7](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy7.htm)**

| 

**[8](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy8.htm)**

| 

**[9](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy9.htm)**

| 

**[10](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy10.htm)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
_**A Song of Joy**_

_**(A Sergeant Garcia Story)**_  
  
---  
  
**A thread of thought recently began on one of the Zorro lists about Garcia's inner sweet and kindly nature, (For the best example of that, please watch "Señor China Boy" one of the last episodes of the series. MaryAnn wrote a short vignette about Garcia's childhood and someone else mentioned, Keliana, I believe, how wonderful it would be if Garcia found love and happiness, just as many fiction writers (including yours truly) have done for Diego.**

**That got the wheels turning and I began what I thought would be a short two or three chapter story about Demetrio Lopez Garcia. It turned into ten chapters and it was a work that created itself. What else could it do with such a sweet-natured and lovable character?**

**I want to thank all of my friends on the GW Friendslist for their unfailing support and encouragement. This story is a Song of Joy in more ways than one.**

**October, 2002**  
  
---  
  
---  
  
**A Song of Joy** ****

**Chapter One**

**Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia gazed ruefully at the dark storm clouds forming rapidly out of the west.Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled.The storm was coming in from the ocean; he could smell the salty tang in the wind preceding it.He knew he would not make it to the way station before it hit.Still, he nudged the gelding to a faster speed, hoping beyond hope that some kind of shelter might pop up soon.The wind whipped even harder and blew his hat off, but he didn’t try to put it back on.It would do no good, he thought.The wind was like a mad thing, clawing at him with long cold fingers.He was just thankful that the strap kept it from blowing away.**

**The horse slowed again.It had been a very long day and both man and beast were tired and hungry.Garcia was on his way to meet a new comandante in Santa Barbara and accompany him to the Pueblo de Los Angeles.He suspected that if he had not stopped to rest and then fallen asleep, he would have been at the way station by now, warm, dry and well fed.He kicked his horse back into a trot.The first raindrops peppered him in the face, propelled by the fierce wind.He did his best to ignore it, continuing to nudge the tired horse.Then, with the brightness of nearby lightning and a monstrous clap of thunder, the full force of the storm hit, the rain falling in torrential sheets that made watching the road in front of him impossible.Garcia bent his head and looked at the ground, letting the horse slow to a walk.This was a sure-footed beast, but he was not going to make the horse run where it could not see.Besides, the dusty road was quickly turning into a muddy mire.**

**Within moments he was soaked to the skin.The hard wind made him shiver.Another bolt of lightning flashed close by, striking the rock formation on the little rise to his right.The gelding cried out in its fright and shied, its large hooves splashing up muddy clots that frightened it even more.“Easy, my friend, easy,” Garcia said, patting the animal on the withers.The horse still trembled, but he stopped prancing and walked more calmly along the now slippery road.**

**The downpour seemed to continue for an eternity, but the portly sergeant knew that it really wasn’t and he soon began to see signs of the storm’s passing.The thunder and lightning flashed and rumbled from his right now and with less severity, and the hard wind abated to the point that he could put his hat back on.A small residue of water, trapped inside the hat slid down his face, but it seemed minor after the torrent that he had already been through.Soon it had passed altogether, but a small breeze remained, letting the acting comandante know that he was far from being warm and dry.During the storm the sun had lowered and was now just above the horizon, giving scant heat as the last of the storm clouds scudded toward the eastern hills.**

**As the sky turned a deep rosy-red, Garcia saw something out of place.It was an overturned carriage.Turning his horse to the side of the road, he dismounted, wrapping the reins around one of the wheel spokes before examining the scene of the accident.A slight whinny from a nearby thicket made him jerk up in alarm and grab the pistol that was in its saddle holster.Carefully he made his way to the thicket, pausing and listening every few steps.A soft moan made him stop just as he was about to pull aside a branch.A horse snorted and then it was quiet.**

**Garcia paused again, thinking of ghosts and spirits, but he resolutely grabbed the limb of a large bush and pulled it aside.In the waning light he saw a horse, still partially in harness, standing head down, one leg held off the ground.Instantly, the sergeant saw that the animal had broken its leg and would have to be put down.He stepped into the thicket and approached the horse, cocking the pistol and raising it at an angle where death would be instantaneous when he fired.He hated killing any animal, but he didn’t want the horse to suffer any more then it already had.** ****

**A soft sobbing noise to his left almost made him drop his weapon in surprise.Jerking around, he saw a woman sitting on the ground, her back to a small tree, her water soaked clothing pasted to her slight frame, a frame that at once showed a well advanced pregnancy.Lowering the pistol, Garcia smiled to reassure the woman and inclined his head.“Señora, I am Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia, acting comandante of the Pueblo de Los Angeles.I will not hurt you.”**

**“I . . . I cannot be sure.I am alone, you are alone,” she stammered and then stopped, staring at him.“You promise you won’t hurt me?”** ****

**“Of course I would not hurt you.I am a man of honor, señora.How could I hurt a helpless woman?” Garcia protested.He looked over his shoulder at the horse and then back to the woman.“I must shoot the horse, though, señora.Perhaps you would rather wait outside of the thicket?Please?”**

**“Oh, I . . . no, Sergeant.I will be all right.”** ****

**But Garcia didn’t think that she’d be all right.Her eyes were large and filled with fear, like the frightened doe that is being hunted.She drew in a deep breath and let it out in a great sigh.The sergeant stuck the pistol in his sash and approached the woman.She tried to cower back but the tree prevented her from doing so.**

**“Please, señora, I promise.I will not hurt you.Did banditos attack your carriage?Where is the driver?”** ****

**Her eyes were still filled with fear, but she took a deep breath and answered,“No, no _banditos_.It was the storm.It frightened the horse and he bolted.I think Ramon is dead.”** ****

**“Oh,” Garcia said in a small voice.“I am sorry, señora.Was Ramon . . . um . . . your husband?”** ****

**It was here that the woman gave him a wistful smile.“No, Sergeant, he was the driver.We were going to San Gabriel.”** ****

**“Oh, the mission?It is a lovely place.Perhaps I can escort you the rest of the way,” Garcia offered.Then he looked puzzled.“Why are you going there?”** ****

**She laughed this time, but it was not a happy laugh.“It is a quiet place.Not a very bad place to have a baby.”** ****

**“Oh, but your husband?” Garcia asked and then realized how deeply he was going into this woman’s private life.He put his hand to his mouth in embarrassment.“Oh, señora, I am sorry.I did not mean to ask about private things.”** ****

**The woman’s eyes seemed to soften, but then it might be the waning light, Garcia thought.He also thought that she was very lovely, even out here wet and muddy and bedraggled.“No, Sergeant Garcia, that is all right.I do not . . . I mean, he is….”Her voice trailed off and she looked at the ground.**

**The light was fading rapidly, but Garcia could see that she was unhappy.Her husband must be dead, he thought.“Oh, señora, I am so sorry for your loss,” Garcia said, pulling his hat off and holding it in one hand while he made the sign of the cross.The woman smiled briefly and Garcia wondered what was so funny.But he didn’t wish to pry.“If you will let me help you, it still might be better for you to wait by the carriage.Then I can take care of this unhappy business and we can find someplace for you to rest tonight.”** ****

**“It is all right, sergeant.Really, it is.Take care of the horse and then you can continue on your journey.Someone will be along soon.I will be all right.”** ****

**The killing of lame horses was a messy business.Garcia certainly did not want the woman to have to witness it.Why did she not let him help her?Was she hurt? _Ah, that is it!She is hurt!_ he deduced.“Señora, as the acting comandante of the Pueblo de Los Angeles, I must insist that you not be here.Here….”And Garcia reached down and gently picked her up before she could say anything.She gasped and tried to pull away from him, but he held on to her tightly, not wishing her to pull away, fall and hurt herself further.**

**“What are you doing?” the woman cried out and hit him on the chest with her fist.Garcia was shocked at the anguish that he heard in her voice.“Please, don’t do anything to me,” she added.**

**She began to cry, softly at first and then a little more loudly.Garcia almost cried himself.What could have happened to this woman that she would be so afraid of him?No one was afraid of him, not even his own soldiers, not even banditos.Closing her eyes, she lay her head against his chest, not in fatigue, he believed, but in resignation.Again, he wondered what could have happened to the poor woman.Carefully, he carried her to where his horse stood placidly grazing on a patch of coarse grass.Gently he set her down on a log.**

**“Señora, please believe me.I would not harm you.I could not harm any woman,” Garcia said plaintively.“I promise, by all the Saints.”He heard her sniff, as though she was trying to compose herself.He added, “I knew you were hurt and I didn’t want you near when I . . . that is to say when….Señora, it is a messy business, the killing of lame horses.I did not want you to see it.”The shadows hid most of her features, but he saw her eyes gazing at him, large and almost luminous.They were like deep blue pools and Garcia wondered how someone could have eyes like that.He found his cheeks growing warm at his thoughts. _She is a married woman_ , he reminded himself.But then he also remembered that her husband was dead.** ****

**“Hurt?” she asked.**

**“Sí,” Garcia said.“You did not move from your spot and . . . and….And, you are hurt?”** ****

**She said nothing for a moment.“Sí, Sergeant,” she said softly.“And I believe you.”** ****

**Garcia’s heart leaped with joy.“Gracias, señora,” he said.“I will be right back.You will be all right?”** ****

**“Yes.”** ****

**Garcia first checked around the carriage for Ramon and finally found him.The driver was, indeed, dead.The sergeant then made his way back to the injured horse.It was a little more difficult in the dark, but his aim was true and soon he had finished the unpleasant task.He quickly made his way back to the woman.She had not moved from her spot.**

**“Do you think you can ride my horse?” he asked.** ****

**“Sí _,_ I believe so,” she answered.**

**Carefully, he picked her up again and placed her on his gelding.She took a moment to arrange her skirts and settle into the large saddle.“I am ready, Sergeant,” she finally said.**

**“You are comfortable?”** ****

**“Sí, Sergeant.”She laughed softly.“I am as comfortable as I can be, considering.”** ****

**Garcia thought about her comment for a moment and then it dawned on him.“Oh,” he said.“Please let me know if you become uncomfortable.”** ****

**Laughing, the woman said, “I will.”** ****

**Taking the reins, Garcia walked out to the road, hoping that he would soon find a ranch house or some kind of shelter.This business of walking was not to his liking.Not to his liking at all.** ****

**As though reading his mind, the woman said, “There was a small abandoned house up the road, I think.Not too far.”** ****

**“Ah, gracias, señora, that would be most welcome,” Garcia responded.As he walked he began singing short little ditties that told of the sea, the sky and the land.Then he sang a few of the less bawdy soldier’s ballads, including the one about a lost love.Finally, he stopped and looked back at the woman on his horse. “Are you all right, señora?” he asked.**

**“Yes, Sergeant, I am fine.”There was a pause.Finally, “I appreciate what you are doing.”** ****

**“Oh, señora, it is nothing, really it is,” he responded quickly.“I could not leave you out here alone as you told me to.”** ****

**“But I am sure you have some duty to fulfill,” she said.** ****

**“Sí _,_ but a comandante can certainly take care of himself more easily than a woman with child can.”** ****

**After a short silence, the woman murmured, “Some would.”** ****

**Garcia looked over his shoulder, but could not really see her face well in the darkness.“Some would what?” he asked, puzzled.**

**“Leave me alone,” she said softly.**

**Garcia protested, “Oh, surely not!What true honorable man would do that?”** ****

**Again there was silence for a few minutes. _Ai, such a woman of mystery, so sad and with so much fear and hurt inside,_ Garcia thought.Aloud, he said, “Señora, are you truly all right?”** ****

**She sighed.“Yes, and do not mind what I said.You are right.A true, honorable man would not do such a thing.”** ****

**They walked along for some time, each one thinking his or her own thoughts.Garcia thought about the sad woman behind him on his horse and remembered his own childhood, one that included the hurt of those who cruelly taunted and bullied him, simply because he was fat.He sighed, feeling a touch of sadness within himself as he remembered.Somehow he wanted to hold this woman close to him, and comfort her, somewhat the way his own mother did when he was sad and upset.And he also wanted to hold and comfort her in a different way.** ****

**He began to sing again, this time a little melody that his mother had once sung to him, a song about birds in the sky.As he finished a large and swollen moon rose in the east, illuminating the road.A few clouds remaining from the storm scudded across the bright celestial sphere.Garcia sang a quick ballad about Zorro then he let his voice rest, preferring to pay more attention for signs of shelter.**

**“Sergeant, you have a beautiful voice.Truly a gift from God,” the woman told him.**

**“Gracias, señora.It is something I enjoy.”** ****

**“I am Isadora Maria Perdiz,” said the woman on the horse.Her voice was soft and there was no fear in it.**

**Garcia was glad for her trust. _Isadora._ He was reminded of an exceptional friend from long ago, someone who made him feel special.But no, this woman could not be the girl who had befriended him so many years ago. _Dora would be older_ , he thought.And she would have known him, surely.“Gracias, señora,” was all he said, still feeling a warmth inside at her disclosure.**

****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy2.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

A Song of Joy

_**A Song of Joy**_

_**(A Sergeant Garcia Story)**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two**

**In the moonlight, Garcia saw a formation a little way off the road.It looked almost like a shack, but one side appeared tumbled down.“Señora _,_ there seems to be some kind of building over there,” he said, pointing.**

**“Yes, I think it might have been along here.This may be what I saw earlier.”** ****

**Garcia walked up an overgrown path watching carefully in the moonlight to avoid tripping.The wall nearest him was no more than a pile of rubble, but the far side of the one room shack was intact and seemed to be built into a depression in a rocky hillside.Garcia wondered if it might be a cave.** ****

**Tying the horse to a stout bush, Garcia encouraged Señora Perdiz to slide into his arms and he carried her carefully, stepping over stones and chunks of adobe to the intact wall.There he placed her on a relatively clean space of ground.**

**“I must find brush and limbs to make a fire for us, Señora Perdiz,” Garcia said.“I will not stray far.”** ****

**“I am not going anywhere, Sergeant,” she answered wryly.**

**In the moonlight, Garcia was finally able to gather an armload of dry wood, leaving the bundle near the woman. It seemed inadequate, but it was the best he could to after the storm that had passed by.Next he pulled his flint and steel striker from his saddlebag and returned to their shelter.In the scant light, he cleared a spot near the entrance of the rock cavity and built a fire.After several attempts, a spark finally caught in the tinder he had gathered from the debris in the mouth of the rocky cavity.He blew gentle breaths until the shavings burst into flame.Soon he had a small, but bright and cheery fire going.It’s light showed a smallish cave, its roof only slightly less then his own height.Taking several thin branches, Garcia put together a makeshift broom and cleared the dust and debris from the cave floor.**

**“Doña Isadora,” Garcia said, “Let me get you a blanket and then you can sleep back here out of the wind.”** ****

**“Where will you sleep, Sergeant?” she asked.**

**“I will sleep out here in front of the fire,” he replied.He went to his horse once more, removing the saddle and bridle, and hobbling the gelding.He retrieved his saddle blanket, along with his water bottle and a small packet of food.He now regretted that he had eaten most of it earlier.The package in his hand seemed meager fare for a someone in this woman’s condition.As he returned to the fire, he saw Señora Perdiz hobbling to the back of the cave.**

**“Señora, please let me help you before you hurt yourself even more,” Garcia said in alarm.**

**Isadora sighed.She had hoped to get to her sleeping spot before he returned.He had been so kind thus far and she wanted to save him from having to carry her in the closed confines of the cavity in the rocks.She gazed at the greatly obese sergeant and thought of her deception to him.Her disability, her ‘husband,’ everything.But what did it matter?Tomorrow she would be at the mission and Sgt. Garcia would be gone to whatever duty he had.She sighed again; her conscience simply would not allow her to continue this string of lies.The sergeant would eventually know everything anyway.Ramon had not been secretive of this shame of hers, as her father had been.Everyone in Santa Barbara knew of the fall of honor of the youngest member of the Perdiz family.Somehow, though, she didn’t want this kindly man to find out that way.She would prefer to tell him herself.Then if he wanted to stare, express false sympathy, make signs against evil when she presumably wasn’t looking, try to figure a way out of his dilemma, then that would be his business.**

**“Sergeant, it is all right.My hurt is not an injury,” she said softly, sitting down and helping Garcia spread out the blanket.**

**“What?”** ****

**“I have a deformed foot, Sergeant.I was born with it.I get around well enough, but it has been harder of late,” she said, studying his face.** ****

**“Oh,” Garcia said, in a small voice.“I am sorry.”** ****

**She frowned, irritated.“Do not be sorry. It just happens to be what I have been cursed with,” she said, bitterness suddenly heavy in her voice and in her heart.She raised her skirt and showed him a foot that was twisted and almost curled under, making it look like a horse’s hoof.He could only stare for a moment before lowering his eyes away from her deformity.**

**Garcia had no idea what to say, so he said nothing.Her eyes seemed to bore into his and he was still reminded of pools of water except this time their depths were angry.** ****

**“Well?” she asked, as if expecting him to say something.**

**Garcia wasn’t sure how to respond.Should he offer more sympathy?No, that would only make her angrier.He knew that deformities made some people uncomfortable.He was uncomfortable.He knew that some made signs against evil upon seeing such deformities.That he did not understand.But there was much he didn’t understand.** ****

**Señora Perdiz was still gazing intently at him.What he did understand was the fact that she had been hurt in the past.So had he.He reached over and handed her the water bottle and the pouch with its meager supply of food.“It is not much, Señora, but perhaps it will be enough until I can hunt for food in the morning,” he said.“I wish there was more.”** She continued to gaze at him, her eyes holding a combination of bitterness . . . and something else, he wasn’t sure what, perhaps . . . hope?“Señora _,_ it does not matter to me about your feet.”And Garcia realized that it really didn’t.“I am fat.It does not matter to you that I am fat, does it?” ****

**Isadora was taken aback.She heard sadness in the sergeant’s voice and she suddenly felt that this man’s past held some of the same measure of hurt that she had experienced.She looked at him, feeling compassion pushing out the anger.But what would he feel about her when he found out she was not married?She still felt an over whelming desire to be totally honest with this man.He had shown nothing but kindness to her.Somehow she felt that he was a simple man, one without guile and deceit, unlike the rest of the men in her life thus far.Could she be any less honest?Then she paused in her thinking. _Why do I feel this way_? she thought. _All men are cruel.But he isn’t_ , she told herself with growing conviction.In fact, there was something about him that drew her to him, despite his incredible size, his apparent age and his unkempt appearance.She felt something that she had not felt in either her father, her fiancé, in Ramon, the servant, or in Marcos, despite his attentions to her.** ****

**“Sergeant . . .” she began.**

**“Please take it, Señora,” Garcia coaxed.** ****

**Isadora realized that he was still standing there holding the food and water.She took it and smiled.“Thank you, but Sergeant . . .”**

**“No, Señora, there is no need to talk further of your foot or anything sad now.You eat and then sleep.All other things can be discussed in the morning.”** ****

**Isadora nodded.Perhaps that was best, she thought.She took a drink of the tepid water and felt her stomach knot in pain. She had been too long with worry and stress, and too much without decent meals of late.It served her right, she thought.She had had many of those quick, sharp pains lately, but they quickly went away.When this pain ended, she took a few more swallows and then ate the stale tortilla. There was no more pain.**

**Garcia was sitting by the fire alternately watching her and watching the darkness beyond the circle of light the fire created.His gaze on her was not one of biased curiosity, she noted in relief. _Why is that so important to me?_ she asked herself.Then she realized that it had always been important to her.Over the years of her childhood, she had always, desperately wished for her father’s acceptance and love.She had never received it, though.Isadora finished the tortilla and sighed.She was tired.“Good night, Sergeant,” she said and lay down, curling up in the blanket.Her back hurt and she moved around until she was a bit more comfortable.**

**Garcia finally heard the woman’s breathing even out and he went to check on his horse.He returned to the fire and attempted to make himself comfortable on the hard ground.He tried to stay awake, but his eyes closed of their own volition.**

**==============================**

**A sharp cry brought Garcia out of his sleep and he sat up, bewildered, wondering where he was.Another cry.He jerked around and saw in the moonlight, Señora Perdiz thrashing around on her blanket, then sitting up with another, sharper cry on her lips.“Señora _,_ what is it?What is wrong?” he called out to her.Garcia only took time to throw a couple more branches on the fire as he rushed to her side.**

**In a moment, the fire blazed up, showing the woman’s face contorted with pain.Her hands were on her swollen belly, massaging, pushing and Garcia suddenly knew what was happening.She was having her baby.He had only seen a woman having a baby once and that was when he and his family had been taking refuge in a small church during an Indian attack.Even then, he had only been a boy and he had watched with all the morbid curiosity that a young boy would have over such an event, while the girl’s mother and sister had helped her.**

_**What am I to do?**_ **he cried out mentally.** ****

**Señora Perdiz saw him watching her and she gasped out, “My baby . . . it is coming.”Then she moaned.“What do I do?It hurts so much!” she said.**

**She didn’t know what to do? _But she is a woman!She is supposed to know what to do!_ he thought frantically.**

**Her pain apparently eased and she relaxed somewhat, lying back down, but she stared at him in desperation.His own fear must have been plain to see.“There has been no one to tell me what to expect,” she explained.“I have been alone during most of the last nine months.I have been alone most of my life.”She moaned and cried out again, as another pain hit her.**

**Garcia grasped her hand and stroked her cheek until the pain subsided.This one did not seem to be as bad as the one before it, but the baby was coming and he couldn’t think what to do.**

**“I am afraid, so afraid.It hurts.I had no idea.I am a woman and I do not know about this,” she moaned, crying.Her tears flowed as she sobbed and moaned at the agony she was feeling.Garcia pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her tears away.In the firelight, he could see that she was not quite as young as he had thought.She was, perhaps, in her mid-twenties and by her admission had never borne a child.“You need to sit up a little, I believe,” he heard himself say.“That helps the baby come easier.”He leapt past the fire and picked up the saddle he had removed from his horse earlier.He also grabbed his saddlebag containing an extra change of clothes.The baby would have to be wrapped in something.He placed the saddle behind the woman’s back and helped her sit up as another pain coursed through her body.She gripped his arm with both hands, her fingers like steel talons.Garcia almost gasped with pain.** ****

_**Now what did those women do?**_ **he wondered, his own thoughts a panic.He wanted to run away, he wanted to cry.He didn’t know what to do, not really.Quickly, he sent a silent prayer heavenward to his patron saint, then to the woman’s patron saint, whoever he or she was.He wished he were a doctor.He wished there was a midwife.But he was the only one here.They were alone.**

**“Señora _,_ take deep breaths.Try to calm down.God is watching over you and your baby.It will be all right,” he said, his lips near her ear so she could hear him through her pain.His soothing words surprised even himself.He felt anything but calm.** ****

**She glared at him, but did as he told her, gasping like a fish out of water.The pains subsided yet again.**

**Now Garcia quickly considered the next step to take and felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he remembered the peon girl.“Señora, the baby is not going to be able to come if your skirts are in the way,” Garcia pointed out.It was now that he really wanted to run.**

**“I am not . . . “ she cried out and then took deep breaths, panting.“…. in a position to do anything right now,” she finally finished.But as the pain eased, she reached down and pulled her outer skirt toward her stomach.**

**Garcia gulped, his embarrassment more intense.**

**“Do it, Sergeant,” she said softly but forcefully, her words ending with a moan.**

**Swallowing, Garcia did what he needed to do even as Señora Perdiz screamed and panted once more.It seemed as though the poor woman had no respite from her pains, but they finally eased a bit.Garcia turned to his saddlebag and pulled out his extra set of underwear.It would do for the baby if he cut them in half.Quickly he did that as the woman sat moaning beside him.He could only guess that she was close to actually having the baby, so he hurried as fast as he could.Gazing at his spare uniform, he laid it out as well, feeling that _Señora_ Perdiz could wear it until her own clothes were cleaned. _Ai, but she will have a problem keeping them on, she is so little,_ he thought ruefully.She screamed again, a long high-pitched sound.He took her hand again.Her fingers tightened around his, painfully, almost squeezing the blood from their tips.** ****

**“It hurts!Oh, Dios, it hurts! It hurts.Marcos, how could you?!”The soaked blanket was bunched and jumbled around her legs as she thrashed in her pain.**

**As she relaxed her grip a bit, he pulled his hand away and arranged the blanket to keep her off the dirt and debris of the decrepit hovel.Señora Perdiz screamed loud and long, jerking her head and shoulders forward, intense pain suffusing her features.She continued to scream.Suddenly to Garcia’s extreme surprise, a baby slipped into his hands.In the firelight it looked chalky and bluish.The baby wriggled a little and he almost panicked at the thought that he might drop it.**

**“My baby?” the woman asked, still gasping a little from the exertion.** ****

**“Sí!” Garcia exclaimed, gazing at the slippery little creature in his arms.It was still attached to its mother by a slightly pulsating cord and there seemed to be some kind of film covering its body.Holding it close to his body with one arm, he reached for his extra set of clean underwear with the other and began to wipe the baby’s face.As he rubbed off the film, the baby puckered its mouth, took a deep breath and began crying.Garcia smiled as he cleaned the rest of the baby’s body.**

**“What is it?” she asked, her voice tremulous but curious.**

**Garcia pulled away the cloth and looked.“It is a fine boy, Señora!” he declared over the baby’s lusty cries.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. A Song of Joy

A Song of Joy

_**A Song of Joy**_

_**(A Sergeant Garcia Story)**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 3**

**“I want to hold him, please,” she said, reaching out for her child.Garcia handed her the baby.She held him in the crook of her arm** ****

**“I need to cut the cord, I think,” he said, trying hard to remember that peon woman so long ago.It was easier with horses and cattle.The cord broke by itself during the birth.He found his knife near the other part of his halved underwear and he reached over to do the deed.Then he remembered, the women did something first. _Ah!_ he thought. _They tied something around it first to stop the bleeding._ He used the knife to cut two strips from the bottom of the Señora Perdiz’s skirts.“My pardons, señora,” he apologized.**

**“It is all right, Sergeant.Do whatever you must,” she replied, her eyes locked onto her baby’s face.**

**Garcia tied the strips tightly and then he paused.“Do you think it will hurt him?” he asked.**

**Señora Perdiz pulled her eyes away from her baby’s face and gazed at him.“I do not think so, Sergeant.But either way, it will have to be done.”**

**“Sí,” he said, and quickly did the task.At about the same time, the new mother began moaning and Garcia realized that, like in the birth of new foals, there would be afterbirth.He remembered what the women had done with the young girl, just before his own mother had jerked him away.Laying his knife aside, he reached over and gently massaged the woman’s stomach.**

**She looked at him in surprise and slight suspicion.“What are you doing?”** ****

**“It is what the midwives do . . . I think,” he replied.His fingers tingled and he felt a warmth inside that he had never felt before.**

**“It feels good, Sergeant,” said Isadora.The massage was gentle and she relaxed, despite the pain she was experiencing once more.There was one sharp pain, but it did not compare to what came before the baby’s birth.Then there was a feeling of physical emptiness.The pain ended and she felt lethargic.The sergeant stopped massaging her and she turned her attention to her baby, counting the tiny fingers that waved in her face.**

**Soon Garcia had cleaned up the site of the birth and covered the new mother with his clean jacket, helping her put on his extra set of trousers.The baby was wrapped snugly in the top half of his underwear, and he had built up the fire to warm the woman and her babe, as well as to frighten away predators that might be drawn to the scent of blood.He sighed, feeling a slight sense of euphoria.He watched Señora Perdiz feeding her now rosy pink child before blushing and turning away.**

**Isadora gazed at the child suckling at her breast. She rubbed a finger across his forehead and down his cheek.For much of her pregnancy she had wanted nothing more then to give this child away, to exorcise the visible sign and symbol of her shame.But now . . . now she looked down at the wispy dark hair, the steel blue eyes, the rosy skin and she wanted to keep him forever.Leaning forward slightly, she kissed him on the top of his head.The little fingers opened and closed as he drank, his slurping noises a comfort.She looked up at the sergeant with undisguised gratitude.“Sergeant Garcia, I am forever grateful to you.”** ****

_**What did I do?**_ **he thought, looking into her face.Even as tired as she was, there seemed to be a glow to her, a happiness in her eyes that was the antithesis to what had been there before.What did he do? He had only found the shelter.“Señora, you did all the work,” he said aloud, completing his thought.**

**She laughed and then yawned.“Perhaps in that sense, I did, but you were here and you helped me.”She paused.“And never has anyone treated me with such kindness before.”** ****

**Garcia thought she must be exaggerating.“Surely you jest, Señora.Your husband?”** ****

**Isadora sighed.All good things must end. _It never lasts, not even joy._ And she had felt joy, briefly, with the birth of this beautiful boy, with the kindness of this unkempt but sweet spirited individual.She could not continue to deceive this gentle giant of a man, though.Later was now.“There is no husband, Sergeant.There never has been.”**

**Garcia stared at her in shock.“But you said . . . I mean, you are, uh . . .”** ****

**“Sergeant, I never got a chance to explain about ‘my husband’,” she countered.“You made assumptions.”She paused, seeing his confused looks.“May I tell you the whole story?” she asked hopefully.**

**He nodded, placing another limb on the fire and settling his bulk more comfortably on the ground.**

**“My mother died bearing me and because of that and my deformed foot, my father had little to do with me.He only tolerated me because I was a fruit of his loins and it wouldn’t do for a hacendado to just abandon his child at the local monastery.He simply shunned me most of the time.Even the peons _’_ children shunned me.I had a dear servant; only she seemed to feel any kind of sympathy toward me.When I was very little, she would hug me and sit me on her lap and sing to me.She rubbed my foot when it ached, taught me how to sew and do needlework.As we both got older, she was able to do less to comfort me.I found that the world outside my house was closed to me.People made signs against evil when we attended Mass in the pueblo.”She paused and looked into his eyes before continuing.The sergeant stared open-mouthed, his eyes sad.“Oh, they were discreet about it, not letting Father see, but I saw.I saw them all.And apparently Father did see a little, or someone told him about it, because he started making me go to Mass in the tiny family chapel.When I was almost twenty-one and well beyond the age of marriagability, he tried to arrange a union with an older don who had a rancho some miles north of us.‘I am getting old,’ father told me. ‘I can’t take care of you and you certainly can’t take care of me.’My older brother, who had been twelve when I was born, agreed with him.They are very much alike, those two, including their dislike of me,” she said, bitterly.“And my brother’s wife loathed me and wanted me gone.”**

**She looked up again.Garcia saw an anger and bitterness in her eyes that he had seen very seldom in his life.He felt sorry for her and wished there was something he could say and do, but he knew of nothing, so again, he said nothing.**

**She continued.“The don was a widower and liked the idea of the rich dowry that my father provided to get me out of his house.He agreed and the date was set, but he changed his mind and protested at the reading of our second bans.That was right after I had been sent with part of my dowry to meet my intended.So me and my dowry and my old dueña were sent home in shame.For several more years my only solace was the meager library we owned.I only knew how to read because a kindhearted novice priest taught me.I loved the stories of _El Cid_ , of Odysseus, of kings and their ladies.I forgot my foot, my family, everything during that time.Those are my most precious moments.”The baby rustled in her arms, yawning.She looked down at him and smiled.“Oh, Father kept trying to marry me off, but there was no one willing to take me, even for the nice dowry.Then came Marcos, the younger son of a Monterey landowner.He had started working for my father as his vintner.He began sitting with me in the garden whenever he came to see my father on business.”She looked up and smiled, but Garcia could see that it wasn’t a happy smile.“And business suddenly began picking up.He began coming more and more often, always seeing me in the garden where he and I would sit under the arbor and kiss.He would hold me and tell me of his love for me. Marcos made me feel better.I thought he loved me.”** ****

**“But he did not?” Garcia asked.**

**“No, I think he was simply enamored with my dowry.But I didn’t know that until later. He continued to woo me, then he went to Father to ask for my hand in marriage.Ah, Father was elated and gave Marcos a goodly portion of the dowry on the night that they toasted the engagement and set the date.I was overjoyed when he came and told me.That evening was so special, at least at first.He stayed with me until the sun set.The night seemed so soft and beautiful at that time.Marcos was more passionate then he had ever been before.There was no dueña this time.I had never needed one, except for that trip to my so-called intended.He took me behind the arbor, into the deepest corner of the garden, where his passions soon rose to a fever pitch.I must admit that he awakened in me passions that were almost equal to his, but my conscience told me that we needed to stop.I told him that the wedding was only a few weeks away, surely we could wait that long.He laughed and said that his love could not wait.I protested again and he said, ‘Truly you love me.’‘Yes,’ I answered him.‘Then show me.Show me how much you love me,’ he said, his hands finding the hooks at the back of my dress.I told him again, that we must wait, that this was not seemly.‘Perhaps you do not love me after all,’ he said.‘Perhaps I should just give the dowry back and tell your father that you do not want me.’I was weak and afraid that he would do just that.”She rubbed a finger down the side of her baby’s face.When she looked back up, there were tears coursing down her face.“I could not bear to be alone again, to be shut in that house with a family that hated me.I gave in and let him have his way.”Her voice softened until Garcia had to struggle to hear her.“Somehow when he was done, his kisses didn’t seem so tender and sweet.But I consoled myself with thoughts of the wedding.The next day Marcos disappeared, along with the part of the dowry that Father had given him.To say the least, Father and Manuel, my brother, were furious.They were even more furious when they found out I was with child a few months ago.”She looked up and smiled again.“I hid it well.It was fairly easy.Even the servants ignored me, after all. But I still had great incentive to hide my shame.I was afraid of what would happen when everyone found out.Marcos was gone.I was alone.”She lowered her head and looked at her babe once more.** ****

**“But surely they would understand,” Garcia whispered.A tear rolled down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away.**

**“But surely they would not.Father screamed and ranted.That was the last time I saw him.Later I was told that after he had calmed down, he began making arrangements for me to go to the monastery near Los Angeles and to later travel to a convent in Mexico City.I would have already been there, except for the fact that Manuel’s wife became sick and all attention was diverted to her.And here I am, in the wilderness with a baby and a kind, gentle sergeant from Los Angeles.”She paused, gazing once again into his eyes.“I am sorry for the deception.So many have shown nothing but contempt for me.I could not stand another.Please do not feel too harshly toward me.”** ****

**Garcia felt almost ready to cry in earnest.He swallowed, not trusting himself to speak and gazed at the new mother, reclined against the saddle with the baby in her arms.The child started making mewling noises and he held out his arms to hold him.Señorita Perdiz passed him over.One arm of his underwear dangled and Garcia wrapped it back around the tiny baby.He held the child close and thought what a wonderful mother this woman would make.He crooned a lullaby that his own mother had sung so many years ago, then he looked up.“Fault you, _señorita_?I cannot fault you,” he finally said to her.“You have been through much.”He gazed deeply into the eyes filled with such sadness and pain; sadness that no one should have to bear.Again, he wished he could take this woman in his arms and try to take away her sorrow.He felt great pity for her.He wanted to make her feel safe so she would never fear anyone or anything again. _This poor, wretched woman, no one should feel so lonely,_ he thought.Then he thought of his own loneliness.No, he had friends. He wasn’t lonely.He had Corporal Reyes.Don Diego was his friend, too.But then, there was something missing.Some void that he felt during the wakeful moments of the night when he lay sleepless in his tiny room alone.He felt a wash of self-pity to go along with the pity he felt for Isadora Perdiz.**

_**Poor woman,**_ **he thought again, _to be so lonely._ Then he realized that he felt something else.He found that he felt a great desire to have this woman near him, to be his companion to chase away the emptiness that he sometimes felt; that even the wine couldn’t take away.He found himself drawn to her in a way that he had never felt drawn to any woman before.He looked down at the babe in his arms, and he felt a link to the child as well. _Is this what it’s like to be a father?_ he asked himself.**

**He remembered Magdalena’s Aunt Inez and Señorita Bastinada.He was drawn to the advantage a marriage to these two women would bring, not by any feelings of love or even liking.Garcia remembered those incidents with distaste now.But he really liked this woman.There would not be an advantage to a marriage with her, he thought and then he checked himself.How in the world could he support this sad, lonely and destitute woman?How could he even think of asking her to marry him? _Marry?_ his thoughts repeated in shock.Yes, he found he wanted Isadora Perdiz to be his wife, wanted it more than anything.But he couldn’t take care of her, couldn’t buy her food, couldn’t take care of her child.The baby looked up at him and chortled, then stuck his fist in his mouth. _I cannot even take care of myself_ , he thought in despair. _I only get paid occasionally and that is barely enough to take care of my own needs._ He continued to gaze at the baby. _No, you deserve much better, little Señor,_ he decided.**

**He sang a soft melody, one he had made up about Zorro and his magnificent stallion.If only he could catch Zorro. _But, no, that is just a dream, too_ , he thought sadly.Garcia looked up and saw Señorita Perdiz looking intently at him.She appeared tired but happy.“Do you want me to take care of him while you sleep?” he asked.**

**“No,” she said.“You have him bundled well.He can sleep near my side and we can both rest.”** ****

**Garcia nodded and handed the baby back to his mother.Her hand touched his and he felt a thrill course through his body.It chilled and heated him and made him shiver all at the same time.He wanted to take her hand and hold it close, but this could not be. He pushed his thoughts away as unseemly.He, too, was tired.Throwing another branch on the fire, he lay down, settling as comfortably as he could on the hard ground.Soon, despite the fact that he wanted to stay awake to guard the woman and her baby, he fell sound asleep.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. A Song of Joy

A Song of Joy

_**A Song of Joy**_

_**(A Sergeant Garcia Story)**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 4**

**Garcia awoke to bright sunlight in his face and the snorting of his horse in his ears.Blinking and looking around, he saw two men beginning to take the hobbles off of his gelding.Almost instantly, he was on his feet, his pistol in his hand.“Señores, that is my horse!” he thundered.“Leave him alone!”Both men stared at him in shock and at his pistol in horror.Then they turned and fled down the path to the Camino Real.**

**The sergeant examined the horse and found that the hobbles were still secure.He walked in a tight perimeter around the camp, checking the lay of the land, hoping to first find water and then something they could eat.He found a stream nearby and filled his water bottle, but he saw nothing he might be able to catch for food.Shielding his eyes, he gazed upward at the bright sun.The morning was half spent, he realized.His stomach growled furiously, and he knew that Señorita Perdiz was in great need of nourishment, having just given birth.**

**The señorita and her baby were sleeping soundly, so leaving the water bottle within easy reach; Garcia headed out of camp toward the King’s Highway and then walked parallel to it.After walking for ten minutes, he crossed the highway and started back toward their shelter.Suddenly he saw a rabbit feeding among the shadows of a bush.Carefully and slowly, the sergeant took aim, praying that he not miss.He fired.The rabbit jerked up and then fell back on the ground.Garcia smiled.He didn’t often hit targets this well.Picking up the rabbit, he quickly walked back to their little camp.**

**SeñoritaPerdiz was awake and she smiled when she saw him.That made him feel happy. _Such a change from yesterday!How babies change things,_ he thought.“Good morning, Señorita Perdiz,” he said cheerfully, but not so loud as to wake up the baby.**

**“Please call me Isadora,” she said.**

**“And I am Demetrio,” he responded automatically.**

**“Good morning, then, Demetrio.”** ****

**Throwing more wood on the fire, Garcia turned his attention to the rabbit, quickly skinning and gutting it.He then found several green limbs and made a spit.Carefully he placed the rabbit above the coals to cook.He noticed Señorita . . . no, Isadora, he corrected himself, gazing at the rabbit hungrily.**

**“It will probably take a little while to cook.Here is some water in the meantime,” he said.**

**_“_ Gracias _,_ Demetrio,” she replied, taking a long drink of the proffered water bottle.“Later, I would like to clean up and wash my clothes,” she said, looking down at the grossly oversized trousers.**

**“Oh, Señ _. . ._ Isadora, I can wash your clothes for you and hang them on the boulders to dry,” Garcia insisted.**

**“Again, thank you.”She yawned.She felt so stiff and sore and tired.**

**Garcia turned the rabbit and then gathered the soiled clothing.He began scrubbing Isadora’s dress.After a short while, he went back to the camp to check the rabbit, hanging the clean articles of clothing on rocks.He turned the rabbit again and noticed that the baby was awake and nursing.He smiled at the happy slurping sounds of the baby and the soft crooning voice of the child’s mother.**

**Softly adding his voice to hers, Garcia headed back to the stream to finish laundering the rest of her clothes.When everything had been washed and laid out on the rocks to dry, Garcia turned his attention back to the rabbit.Although slightly blackened on one side, it nevertheless appeared done.He pulled the stick with the rabbit away from the fire and blew on it.As soon as it had cooled sufficiently, Garcia placed it on a rock next to her and reached for the baby who had already finished his breakfast.Isadora handed the infant to him with a bright smile.**

**“Doña Isadora, your breakfast,” said Garcia, grinning broadly.“It is not much, but it will give you and the young señor nourishment.”**

**She picked up the stick and sniffed the roasted rabbit.“But what about you?” she asked.**

**Although his stomach felt as though it was turning inside itself, he just shook his head.“No, Isadora, you eat it.A morsel that tiny would only make my stomach angry.”When she giggled softly, he smiled and stood up, gently jiggling the baby.“You eat and the young senor and I will take a short walk.We will need a carriage and I can send word to the way station by anyone traveling north on the King’s Road.”**

**“Thank you, Demetrio,” she said, nibbling on the still hot rabbit.Softly crooning, he walked down the path toward the highway.As he came to El Camino Real, Garcia saw a modest amount of traffic, mostly that of vaqueros _._ There was a small group of peons pulling a small cart of produce.**

**“Hola,” Garcia called out to them, seeing opportunity to supplement the small rabbit.They stopped and stared at him in amazement, their eyes taking in the bundle in his arms.“Señores, I need to obtain some food for this baby’s mother,” he stated.“She was caught in the storm yesterday and her driver was killed.She had no food and mine has run out.”**

**“Sí, Sergeant, we will be happy to sell you some of our produce.”**

**Garcia sighed.He was a horrible negotiator.Thankfully, he had a few pesos for his meals while on this trip.He would just have to explain later about the use of public funds for buying food for the señorita.He also didn’t know how long they would be here before he could get a carriage for Isadora.And she would have to ride in a carriage.A horse would be too hard on her.He looked through a basket of oranges and picked out a dozen of the biggest.He looked over the ears of corn and picked a half dozen.A large pumpkin was added to his growing pile.Then he saw a small pot that contained tortillas and beans.**

**“Those are for our lunch, señor,” said one of the peons, following his gaze.**

**“We have no means to cook such things, señor,” Garcia said. “I would like to buy some tortillas and beans, please.You can take my money and buy some more when you get to the way station.”**

**“We are already late, Sergeant.We had to fix a broken wheel on our wagon.The innkeeper will be angry with us,” another peon pleaded.**

**“Then if you get hungry before you get to the way station, eat an orange,” Garcia retorted, surprising even himself at his forcefulness.“The señora needs some tortillas.And I said I would pay.”**

**“Sí, Sergeant,” the oldest peon said, hushing his younger compatriot with a wave of his hand.“Three pesos.”**

**Garcia did some quick math and frowned.“That is too much.Way too much.One peso.”Again, he surprised himself.He knew that his offer was slightly less than what those things sold for in Los Angeles.**

**“Sergeant!” the peon protested.“Two pesos _.”_**

**“Still too much.One peso and three centavos. " **

**“One peso and eight centavos,” the peon offered.**

**“Very well, but only if you also deliver a message when you get to the way station,” Garcia said and counted out the coins.He added another centavo.**

**“Oh, sí, Sergeant.That is where we are selling our fruit and vegetables anyway,” the peon said.**

**Garcia conveyed his wish for a carriage, trying to impress upon them the importance of his request.**

**Bowing, the peons pulled the wagon back on the road and were soon out of sight around a curve.Garcia was suddenly struck with the dilemma of getting the food and the baby back to their little camp.He stood on the side of the empty road pondering.Suddenly he had an idea and gently laid the baby down in the shade of a small bush.Taking off his banda, he loaded all the vegetables, as well as the pot with the beans and tortillas on it and tied the ends tightly together to make a bundle.He slung it over his shoulder and then carefully picked up the baby.With a self-satisfied grin, he sauntered up the path to their camp.That was when it was a good thing that he was a large man, he thought wryly.“Doña Isadora,” he announced.“I have more for us to eat.”He handed the baby back to his mother.**

**Cleaning off the pumpkin in the stream, he then laid it among the coals on the edge of the fire.He did the same with the corn, leaving the shucks on.It seemed strange cooking for someone else.He could count on one hand the number of times he had even cooked for himself in the past few months.He smiled, hoping that the food would at least be edible.He took the tortillas and beans to Isadora and handed them to her.Gently, she laid the baby down next to her and took his offering.The baby blinked sleepily and yawned.**

**“This will go nicely with the rabbit, señorita,” he said.“And here are some oranges for dessert.”**

**“But Demetrio, where is your food?” she asked, handing several of the tortillas back.“The rabbit almost filled me up.”**

**“I will save them for later, then,” he said, not believing that he was saying that.His stomach agreed with him, growling furiously.He thought of how little he had eaten in the past day, but right now, he wasn’t bothered about it.He placed the tortillas in his food pouch and broke open an orange.**

**“Sergeant Garcia, you will eat, too,” Isadora admonished sternly.“With everything you bought, there is more than enough for both of us.”**

**Garcia grinned and pulled out two of the tortillas, rolling them up and using them to scoop out a mouthful of beans from the pot that Isadora was holding out to him.He ate the tortilla in two bites and then ate the other just as quickly.His stomach stopped growling and he sucked the juice out of his orange, then ate the pulp.He checked the corn and pumpkin, turning them and went to the stream to wash up and refill the water bottle.Garcia drank from the stream, ruefully thinking how much better a tankard of wine would taste.But such was not to be right now.**

**When he returned to the campsite, he saw that Isadora had fallen back to sleep.He watched her chest rise and fall and once again wondered what it would be like to go to bed at night with such a woman as Isadora at his side.Then he sighed. _Baboso, you will never be able to support a wife,_ he chided himself.With another sigh, he turned away and checked on his horse.Then he walked out of camp and perused the landscape.It was so much easier when he didn’t worry about more then the next meal or bottle of wine.Squinting, he saw an eagle soaring high above, dark against the searing blue of the noonday sky.**

**It is a beautiful land, he thought.With a shrug of his shoulders he brought his thoughts back to the here and now, of a lovely, lonely señorita who was stranded out here with a fat sergeant who entertained thoughts of being her husband. _Baboso_ , he chided himself again, and tried to put such foolish thoughts out of his head.Even if he could afford to marry the señorita, she wouldn’t have him.He was too old, too fat.He looked at his dirty hands.Too slovenly, as Capitán Monastario was wont to tell him.**

**As he returned, he gathered wood, carefully laying it just outside the hovel.Glancing at Isadora, he noticed that she was awake.“Did you have a good nap?” he asked.**

**“Sí _,_ ” she answered.She gazed down at the baby sleeping by her side.“We seem to be alike in this,” she said with a soft laugh.“Sleeping and eating.”**

**“I suppose it is natural,” he responded, not knowing what else to say.**

**The day resumed its course, the sun traveling inexorably to its setting.During the afternoon, Isadora wanted to bathe, so Garcia helped her to a somewhat deeper part of the stream and then returned to the camp to watch the baby.As he had expected, she had experienced trouble keeping his trouser from falling off, so she had taken her now dried clothes to change into.The baby slept through the whole procedure.Garcia turned the corn and pumpkin that had been sitting at the edge of the fire pit since they had finished roasting and pulled out the remainder of the tortillas.**

**While he waited for Isadora’s return, he wondered why the carriage had not been sent by now.But he was not too worried yet.He was enjoying this time with the señorita.He would hate to see it end.Garcia threw another branch on the fire and checked on the baby.When he saw her hobbling back to the camp, he checked on the baby again, and finding it still asleep, went out to meet her.She held on to his arm as they walked back.**

**They sat by the fire and Garcia broke open the pumpkin, scraping away the seeds and fiber and cutting a piece for Isadora.He handed it to her on the end of his fork, then he cut a piece for himself.**

**“It would seem, Demetrio, that your message was not delivered,” she observed.She didn’t seem overly anxious about it.“Or the innkeeper chose not to act upon it.”**

**“Or they did not have a carriage available,” Garcia added.** ****

**“Yes, that is possible.”She laughed.“Do you always look at things so positively?”**

**“Mostly, Isadora,” he said.“How else is there to look at life?” __**

**“Like something to be endured, Demetrio.But there is something to be said for your outlook.You seem happy.”She took an ear of corn and began eating it.“You are a good cook, by the way.This is one of the most delicious meals I have had in my life.”**

**Garcia laughed along with her.“Now you surely do jest.Living on a large rancho and this primitive meal is better than that?”He took a bite, still chuckling.“Besides, we need salt.”He took a drink from the water bottle.“And some wine.”**

**She smiled.“Yes, it is better than anything at the rancho.It must be the company I am keeping.”**

**Garcia blushed slightly and began eating an ear of corn, not knowing what to say.They continued to eat as the sun drew closer to the western horizon, painting the sky in various shades of pink and gold.**

**“It is very beautiful,” she finally said.** ****

**“Sí.”**

**“I . . . I will miss this when I go to the mission,” she said.**

**Garcia sighed.He again pushed aside thoughts of asking her to marry him.Just as he was about to say something to her, he heard the sound of several horses down the path toward the King’s Road.Someone called out, “Hola!”**

**Garcia pulled out his pistol.In the deepening dusk, the pair by the fire saw a single lancer riding up the path.Garcia stood to meet him.His own hobbled horse nickered a greeting.He handed his knife to Isadora and walked to the path where the lancer now sat waiting.“Hola _,_ Private,” he returned.“It is good that you came before it got much darker,” he said, patting the pistol he had tucked back into his banda.**

**“Sí _,_ Sergeant.We came as soon as we heard you were here,” the lancer replied.**

**“We?”** ****

**“Sí, my companions are down by the highway.CapitánMontez sent his carriage as soon as we got to the way station and heard you were here,” the private explained.“And the capitán requests your presence immediately.”**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. A Song of Joy

A Song of Joy

_**A Song of Joy**_

_**(A Sergeant Garcia Story)**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 5**

**Garcia nodded to the lancer and then glanced around at Isadora, who was watching them both while she ate.Turning back to the soldier, he said, “Doña Isadora is still eating.”Suddenly he didn’t want to leave.**

**“The Capitán told me to come and get you and the . . . señorita _,_ and return to the way station as quickly as possible,” the private insisted.**

**Garcia caught the slight hesitation and then emphasis on the word _‘_ señorita _’_ and found himself bristling at the private’s implications.“Very well, then.Saddle my horse while I help the señorita to the carriage.She is not able to ride a horse yet,” Garcia told him.** ****

**The private glanced past him at Isadora and said, “Why not?”** ****

**“She just had a baby, stupid,” Garcia said testily.“Why do you think I asked that a carriage be sent?”** ****

**“Oh, sí, Sergeant,” said the private, as though he really hadn’t thought of the implications of the orders he had been given.He stared at Isadora again, his eyes widening in surprise when he finally saw the baby lying at her side.**

**The private dismounted and went to do Garcia’s bidding, while the sergeant returned to the dilapidated shelter.“Ah, Isadora, you will be sleeping in a proper bed tonight.”She nodded, but Garcia thought that she didn’t seem to appear too happy about it, either.“You go ahead and finish eating while I pack my saddlebag, and then we can go down to the carriage.”** ****

**She gazed meaningfully at the soldier.“I am full, Sergeant,” she said, reverting back to formalities.“I have only to get the baby.”** ****

**Garcia caught her use of his title and pondered for a quick moment.**

**“Sergeant, I need the saddle,” the private called out, interrupting his thoughts.Garcia sighed and nodded, understanding what Isadora was doing and supposing that the soldiers might get some crazy ideas if they heard the two of them addressing each other so familiarly. _Why did life have to be so very complicated_? he thought.Garcia carried the saddle to the lancer and then returned to pack his belongings.It only took him a moment to stuff his clothing into the saddlebag and then he gathered up the half-asleep baby.He could not help himself; he paused and spoke a few nonsensical words into its ear, rubbing the wispy strands of black hair from its forehead.“Preciosa,” he murmured.Then the moment was over and he handed the baby over to its mother.**

**“Thank you, Demetrio,” she said softly, low enough for just him to hear.“You would make a wonderful father.”Then she paused as though she had just thought of something.“You aren’t . . . married, are you?” she asked, clearly embarrassed.**

**“Oh, no, Isadora. I am not,” he replied sadly.“Who would marry such . . . I mean, the Army has been my life these past twenty years.“It is hard to think of marriage when you are a soldier.”** ****

**“But not impossible,” she murmured.Louder, she said, “I think that you would also be a good husband.”** ****

**Garcia blushed, but murmured a quick thank you.The lancer approached.“Your horse is ready, Sergeant,” he said.**

**Clearing his throat, Garcia drew himself up and turned toward the soldier.“Very well, Private.You lead my horse down to the El Camino Real, and do not forget my saddlebag,” he ordered.As the lancer remounted, Garcia said to Isadora, “Hold tightly to the baby.”He bent down and easily picked her up.**

**“Sergeant, I am not that helpless!” she protested.**

**“It is getting dark, Doña Isadora,” he replied.“You might step on a loose stone and fall and hurt yourself and the baby.I would not want that to happen to either of you.”She smiled enigmatically and laid her head on his ample chest.He mentally sighed, enjoying the feel of her body against his, but he forced himself to concentrate on the path ahead of him.The lancer followed behind, the horse’s hooves clattering on the rocks.As the path converged onto the King’s Highway, Garcia saw the capitan _’s_ carriage sitting in the half-light of the early evening.**

**“Put me down, Demetrio,” she said softly.“We are at the highway and I am not a total invalid.”** ****

**Garcia did as he was told and Isadora hobbled the rest of the way to the carriage, only grasping on to his arm for support, her baby held tightly to her chest.After helping her into the carriage, he mounted his horse and rode alongside until they reached the way station.**

**Quickly dismounting, Garcia helped Isadora from the carriage, again letting her hang on to his arm.As they entered the inn together, Garcia called out, “Innkeeper, the señora needs a room, ground floor if you have one.”As the mostly one story building sprawled alongside the King’s Highway, Garcia didn’t doubt that there would be one.**

**_“_ Sí, señor _,_** **it is very busy tonight, but we do have a small room at the end of the building,” the innkeeper said, pointing down a narrow hallway.“Would you sign in, please, Señora?” he asked Isadora.She handed the baby to Garcia and then signed the register.When she had finished, the innkeeper gazed thoughtfully at her signature before motioning for them to follow him.As he followed the man down the narrow hallway, Garcia was reminded of a skinny Tio.Again, Isadora held on to his arm with one hand, cradling her baby close with the other.Her steps were fairly sure, but the sergeant could tell that walking was painful to her.The innkeeper finally opened the door at the end of the corridor and lit a candle.It was, indeed a small room, but it was adequate with everything that Isadora would need.Except for one tiny item.**

**“ Señor, the lady needs a cradle for her little one,” Garcia told him.**

**“Sergeant, please, I do not run a nursery.I have no such thing,” the innkeeper protested.“The senorita will have to sleep with her baby, or fix a bed for him in the corner.”** ****

**“It is all right, Sergeant,” Isadora murmured, her voice tired.**

**Garcia glanced at her.She looked drawn and worn out.As it had only been a day since the delivery of her baby, he had no doubt that she was exhausted.Again, the use of the term ‘senorita’ was not lost on the sergeant.Gossip traveled fast, it would seem, but he remembered the times when he spread a great deal of the goings on of the pueblo.Perusing the tiny bed and the dusty corner, Garcia frowned and said testily, “The bed is too small.The young one would fall off or keep Doña Isadora awake trying to keep from smothering him.And the corner?No, not good at all.”He stared hard at the innkeeper, who simply shrugged.Then a thought occurred to Garcia, one that almost had him smiling in surprise.“Do you have a stable?” he asked.** ****

**“Sí, of course, Sergeant.”** ****

**“Good.Is there a manger in there for the animals to eat out of?” Garcia asked.** ****

**“Sí.”** ****

**“Excellente!Clean it, lay fresh bedding on it and bring it for the young señor to sleep on,” Garcia ordered.“And do not take too much time doing it.”The innkeeper looked incredulous.Garcia fixed him with another hard stare and added, “If it was good enough for our Lord and Savior, a lowly babe from Santa Barbara should not mind.”The innkeeper saw the look in Garcia’s eyes, gulped, and nodded.**

**“Thank you, uh, Sergeant,” Isadora said softly, gratitude in her eyes.** ****

**“You sleep well, Isadora,” Garcia said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.Somehow, he did not mind that the innkeeper was standing just outside the door.She nodded and he turned reluctantly and left.**

**“And you sleep well, too,” she called out after him.**

**As he returned to the main room, a soldier approached him.“The capitán desires to speak with you, Sergeant.He is upstairs in the first room.”** ****

**_“_ Sí _,_** **” Garcia said and trudged up the stairs, his heart heavy for reasons that he could not entirely fathom.He did know that he felt lonely in a way that he had not felt before.**

**At his knock, the comandante called out, ‘Enter,’ and Garcia opened the door.CapitánMontez _,_ a middle-aged man of dark skin and wavy black hair sat behind a small writing desk gazing at him.He had a thin mustache and a well-trimmed beard, and the intense gray eyes seemed to miss nothing as they scrutinized him carefully.** ****

**“You are the acting comandante _.”_ It was a statement, not a question, but before Garcia could say anything, the capitán continued.“Your appearance is excused for now, considering that you were helping the woman in her need.”** ****

**_“_ Gracias, comandante _,”_ ****the sergeant said meekly.He wasn’t totally sure of this new capitán, but he wouldn’t take any chances on irritating him first thing.** ****

**“But that obligation is over.I will send the . . . señorita to the mission with two lancers tomorrow, while you will do what you were sent to do—escort me to my new duty station.”** ****

**“Sí, mi capitán _,_ ” Garcia said, disappointed.He had hoped to be able to escort Isadora himself, but he could see in the comandante _’s_ eyes something that kept him from even suggesting such a thing.**

**“And you will bathe tonight before you go to bed, Sergeant,” Capitan Montez said acidly, wrinkling his nose.**

**“Sí, Capitán,” Garcia said.**

**“You are dismissed.”** ****

**“Sí _.”_ Garcia saluted and smartly turned and left the room.As he descended the steps and approached the innkeeper, he heard something that caused anger to fill his heart.Out of the corner of his eye, he saw several lancers, drinking wine, laughing and joking with one another.While there was nothing wrong with having a good time with one’s companions, it was the topic of conversation that had Garcia agitated.**

**“Ai, Pablo, did you see her today?Did you hear the sergeant?”This was the lancer who had saddled his horse.“He called her señora _._ Then he called her Doña Isadora, as though she was some kind of grand lady instead of the whore that she is.And he acted like a grand caballero.Her on his arm, helping her into….”** ****

**“Shh!” another lancer hissed.“The sergeant is here.”** ****

**Garcia immediately walked over to the lancers’ table and stood next to it.“From now on, you will speak of this woman, Isadora Perdiz, with more deference.No matter what happened to her in the past, she is still a Spanish lady and should be respectfully treated,” he said heatedly, his rage only barely contained.This kind of anger seemed almost foreign to him and it, too, surprised him, but he did nothing to suppress it.** ****

**“Sergeant, do you know what that ‘lady’ did?” another lancer asked.“We live in Santa Barbara.We know about these things.”** ****

**“Sí, Private, I do know.She tried to please a man who made her promises and then ran away with her honor.”**

**“She is unmarried.She has a baby.A baby born in sin.”The rest of the lancers had wisely shut up and were watching to see what developed.They saw the smoldering anger in the sergeant’s eyes.**

**The words came out of his mouth before he could even think of what he was saying.“That baby was born like any other baby.And which of you is sinless?”Garcia glared at each man before continuing.“You will speak no more of the señorita in this manner.”With that, the sergeant turned on his heel and walked away.He ordered his bath and quickly cleaned up, wanting to be finished before any one else decided on the same course of action.He pulled out his second uniform and perused it.He would have preferred to have clean underwear as well, but that could not be helped.With a slight smile, he remembered the baby wrapped snugly in his long handled underwear.**

**He wiped off the worst of the stains on his ‘clean’ uniform before putting it on.Sighing, Garcia wished he could go and talk to Isadora, feeling that somehow she would be able to calm his angry feelings, but it was not possible.It would be unseemly and the gossipmongers were already at work.Instead, he went to his room, a barracks-like affair with space for many occupants, took off his uniform jacket, and lay down on the hard slat bed in the corner of the room.His mind whirled at all that he had experienced in the past day, and for a long time refused to let him relax.Finally, though, he drifted off into a dream-filled sleep.He saw himself catching Zorro, collecting the reward and wondering what to do with it. _Marry a fine_ _señorita_ , his subconscious answered. _But who would it be?_ his dream self asked.Finally his dreams ended and his fatigue pushed him into a sleep so deep that he didn’t even hear the activity of the lancers coming to bed later in the night.** ****

**“Sergeant, Sergeant, wake up!It is time to go!” a voice buzzed in his ear.**

_**Go?**_ **he thought. _Go where?_ Then it dawned on him. They were going back to Los Angeles.Then he further woke up. _Isadora!_ She was going to the mission this morning.He wanted to say good-bye.He jerked up out of the bed and grabbed his jacket, throwing it on in an instant.Glancing at the soldier, who was watching him curiously, he asked, “Is the señorita awake yet?”** ****

**“Sí, and the carriage just left for San Gabriel,” the lancer said.**

**“What?” Garcia sputtered.“What?”** ****

**“She just left, Sergeant, by the Capitán _’s_ orders.”The lancer continued to watch him and then added, “The Capitán wants to see you as soon as possible.”** ****

_**She is gone,**_ **he thought, stricken with inexplicable sadness.**

**“Sergeant,” the lancer repeated, shaking his arm and breaking into his reverie.“The Capitán _?_** ****

**“Oh, yes,” said Garcia remotely.“What?”** ****

**With a sigh of exasperation, the soldier repeated, “The capitán wants to see you as soon as possible.As soon as you have had breakfast and have gotten ready to leave.”** ****

**“Sí _,_ thank you, private,” Garcia said, returning fully to the present. _What now?_ he wondered.Running his hand through his unkempt hair, the sergeant buttoned his jacket, straightened his banda and headed for the inn’s main area.Without stopping for breakfast, Garcia slowly climbed the steps and knocked at the comandante _’s_ door.At Montez’s acknowledgement, the sergeant walked in, saluted and stood waiting.**

**Capitán Montez was packing things into his saddlebag and didn’t turn around immediately.Garcia waited without saying a word.Finally the comandante looked up, studying Garcia for a moment.The sergeant felt a slight chill as though Montez could look right through him.He had felt the same way with Monastario.**

**“Why haven’t you shaved, Sergeant?” Montez asked.**

**“The razor gives me a rash, mi comandante.”**

**“Better a rash then a court martial,” said Montez tersely.**

**“Sí, capitán _,_ ” Garcia answered, knowing argument was useless.**

**“It has become quite apparent, Sergeant, that you have some, shall we say, feelings for Señorita Perdiz and her child.”**

**Garcia said nothing for a few moments.Then, “Comandante, everything that has happened to her is not her fault.”**

**“Her father sent her away in disgrace.She violated the tenets of the Holy Mother Church.But that is beside the point.”Montez paused, steepling his fingers and gazing meaningfully at his subordinate.“How were you planning on supporting her?You do not get paid regularly, and, I would venture to say, from what I have heard, that what little you get is spent before half a month is over.”** ****

**Garcia started to open his mouth in protest, but thought better of it.The capitán said nothing that he hadn’t already told himself.**

**“And what makes you think she would even want such as you?You are fat, you are slovenly and you are naive to even entertain thoughts of marriage to any woman, much less a high-born one, never mind that she has been labeled a woman of . . . less than sterling virtue.”** ****

**Again, Garcia said nothing.There was nothing he could say.It was true.He wanted to cry in frustration, but he was a grown man, a soldier of the king, and, for a short time, acting comandante _._ He must not show anything that would shame him.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy6.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. A Song of Joy

A Song of Joy

_**A Song of Joy**_

_**(A Sergeant Garcia Story)**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Six**

****

**“I am only trying to save you needless sorrow, Sergeant.You understand that, don’t you?” Montez asked, his voice softening.**

**“Sí, Comandante _,”_ Garcia murmured.**

**“Good.Then let us prepare to ride to Los Angeles within the hour,” the capitán said returning to his packing.He paused and looked meaningfully at Garcia.“And I want you shaved by the time we leave.”** ****

**_“_ Sí, mi capitán _._** **”**

**A short time later, the small troop was riding south, Garcia in the lead, trying desperately to keep from reaching up and scratching his burning chin and cheeks.As he rode, he also thought of what the comandante had said. _He is right_ , he told himself.But try as he might, he couldn’t push thoughts of Isadora from his mind.He kept visualizing the sweet, lonely woman and the more he tried to forget her, the more she seemed to burn herself into his brain.Finally he was able to somewhat concentrate on the road ahead and relegate his memories of Isadora to a part of his mind that wasn’t needed to accomplish the task at hand.** ****

**The ride to Los Angeles was uneventful and he rode ahead to announce Capitán Montez’s arrival as they approached the outskirts of the town.The capitán made a usual speech in the plaza about law and order and then inspected the men in the cuartel _._ Garcia officially turned over command of the garrison to Capitán Montez and then dismissed the men.It was suppertime and the sergeant was wondering what Isadora was having for dinner.**

**“Sergeant Garcia,” Montez called out.The sergeant turned and waited for the comandante to continue.“I want you to muster the lancers now for a short close order drill and musket practice before they have their supper.In fact, I want that to be a daily routine.I also want the men to practice their horsemanship skills, close order fighting on horseback, shooting.I have read reports about the seemingly uncatchable outlaw, and I don’t believe, for a moment, that he is impossible to catch or kill.We only need to practice our military skills in order to capture him.”**

**“Do you mean Zorro, mi comandante?”** ****

**“Yes, Zorro,” Montez answered tersely.**

**Garcia was about to mention that Zorro only showed up when there was a wrong to be righted, but he felt it wise to refrain right now.He saluted and left to muster the men.They would not be happy.**

**Later, he sat alone in one corner of the tavern, mulling over the small mug of wine that his meager amount of money would buy.Tio must have watered down his table wine tonight, he thought.It didn’t taste very good.Garcia sighed and gazed into the fire.He saw another fire in another place.Shaking his head, he sighed. _What is wrong with me?_**

****

**“Sergeant, may I join you?” a familiar voice said, breaking into his moody reverie.**

**He looked up and saw Don Diego.“Sí _!_ Please, Don Diego, sit down.I am very glad to see you.”And truly he was.The young caballero would be just the one to take his mind off of his troubles and to make sense of his confused feelings.The young scholar saw things so much differently than he did.** ****

**“Our new comandante seems to be a no nonsense man,” Diego said, motioning to the bar maid to bring a bottle of wine to the table along with another glass.**

**“Sí _,_ Don Diego, that he seems to be,” Garcia answered.** ****

**“And I heard a rumor that you delivered a baby on your way to Santa Barbara,” Diego added.**

**Even Garcia was incredulous at the speed with which this rumor had spread.His face must have betrayed him because Don Diego chuckled.**

**“Corporal Reyes was here a little while ago and he told me.I suppose he heard it from the lancers of the Presidio Santa Barbara _._ ”Diego paused, seeing emotions on the sergeant’s face that gave credence to the incredible claims the other lancers had made.He decided to prod a bit, but carefully, not wanting to misjudge and hurt his friend’s feelings.“I imagine it was quite an experience.”** ****

**“Oh, sí, Don Diego.It was.The storm was fierce, almost a hurricane, it seemed, and the poor señorita, all alone and frightened.”Garcia related the story, embellishing it in the appropriate places, and then he stopped abruptly.Suddenly it wasn’t just a story, something to make him feel important at his accomplishments.It was something personal and deep that had happened to him.And he didn’t feel very important.“To be perfectly honest, Don Diego, I think that I was just as frightened as Señorita Perdiz, maybe more.”** ****

**“Sergeant, it is to your credit that you helped her safely deliver her baby.That took a great deal of courage and presence of mind.You are to be congratulated, my friend.”Diego poured new wine into Garcia’s mug and raised his own to salute the sergeant.“You should be happy with your deed.”**

**Garcia smiled with his friend. _Yes, I am happy.It was a good thing.I helped a sad, lonely woman and brought a new life into the world._ He thought of the baby in the crook of his arm. _Yes, that is enough to make one happy._ He laughed softly and raised his mug to clink against Don Diego’s glass, and then he took a long drink.His smile faded and he sighed.There were several moments of silence between the two men.The only sounds were the boisterous bantering of the other patrons in the tavern.Someone was softly playing a guitar, while another patron was flirting with the barmaid.“Why am I not happy, then, Don Diego?” asked Garcia, after the long pause.He gazed at his friend and was sure that he saw sympathy in the hazel eyes.There was certainly none of the smirking, hypocritical, self-serving looks such as he had seen from the Santa Barbara lancers.He could not stand to have Don Diego think any less of him.With another sigh, Garcia just gazed down into his wine mug.**

**“Sergeant, you do not have to tell me anything if you don’t wish to, but please know that I am your friend, and I will listen without judgment.”** ****

**Garcia looked around the room and seemed to feel eyes looking on him from all directions.**

**Diego followed Garcia’s gaze.“Sergeant, we can go somewhere more private to speak if you wish.Perhaps the church across the plaza _.”_**

**“Sí _,_ Don Diego.I think I would like that.You have a way of making difficult things seem simple,” Garcia said, brightening a bit.** ****

**“Ah, Sergeant, you give me too much credit.But I will listen and perhaps together we can come up with a solution to your problems,” Diego suggested.** ****

**“Gracias _,_ Don Diego,” Garcia said.**

**Diego laid out a peso for the wine and the two men walked out of the tavern into the softness of the evening dusk.They sat in a side room surrounded by glowing candles lit by those desiring special blessings for loved ones departed or still on the earth.Diego asked, “Tell me, Sergeant, what is on your mind?What is making you feel so sad?”** ****

**“Don Diego, do you remember when you encouraged me to consider Doña Inez as a possible match for marriage?”** ****

**“Sí, and you were not too thrilled about it at first,” Diego replied.** ****

**“I cared nothing for her, only seeing the advantage of a marriage into her money.”Garcia felt tied up inside.He didn’t even know how to express his emotions right now.Everything seemed so very jumbled up and confused.There were several moments of silence.** ****

**“Do you have feelings for Señorita Perdiz?” Diego asked, finally breaking the silence.**

****

**Garcia nodded.Then he looked up, gazing into Don Diego’s eyes.“I care very much for her.She is a very understanding and kind woman.She has had so many troubles and feels so much hurt.I wish she could be by my side always.I wish I could put my arms around her and take the sadness away.”**

****

**Diego chuckled softly.“You are in love, Sergeant.Congratulations, my friend.Now what stops you from making your wishes become a reality?”**

****

**“How can I support her, Don Diego?My salary is pitiful, when it even comes.”He paused, sucking in a ragged breath.“And what woman would want me—a fat, old soldier?”**

****

**“Sergeant, there is beauty inside that is often greater than that which resides on the outside,” Diego said philosophically.At Garcia’s puzzled look, he continued.“Did the señorita give you any indication of not liking you?” Diego asked.**

**“Well, no.I do not think so.”**

**“Then go and ask her to marry you,” Diego said emphatically.“I will even pay for the wedding fiesta _._ ”**

****

**“You would?” Garcia asked, hope shining in his eyes.**

****

**“Of course, I am your friend, am I not?”**

****

**“Sí, you are,” Garcia said brightly, and then he frowned.“But there is still the matter of being able to support Isadora and her baby, and there is also the comandante _._ ”**

****

**“The comandante _?_ ” Diego asked, not understanding the connection. **

****

**“Sí, he said a marriage, especially to Isadora Perdiz, is not a good idea.What he said made sense, but it did not make me feel any better,” Garcia explained.**

**“That is because it is not right to ignore love, Sergeant.If you desire Señorita Perdiz to be your companion, then you must have faith that there will be a way for it to happen.You have to have faith in love and faith that God will lead you to find the best way to take care of your dear lady and her child.”**

****

**“I suppose so,” Garcia said, still uncertain**

****

**“I know so.Now light a candle for the señorita and for the baby.”Diego put a _peso_ into the poor box.**

**“Sí, Don Diego, but I cannot think that such a lovely lady would want to live with me.”Garcia lit two candles and set them among the rest, pausing to say a quick prayer.He crossed himself and then turned back to the younger man.**

**“Sergeant, I have heard Father Felipe say that you are a good man.If a man of God says that about you, are you going to dispute it?You need more faith in yourself.”**

**Garcia nodded and left, trudging slowly across the plaza _._ Diego shook his head, wishing he knew more about this lady that the sergeant had fallen in love with.Somehow, he believed that the señorita had accepted and liked Garcia as he was, a kind, simple soul, but to get the sergeant to believe it…. _Ai, that is the rub,_ Diego thought ruefully.He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Bernardo, his mozo _._**

****

**The servant made signs, which Diego easily understood.Making his own gestures, they walked to their horses in silence and mounted, riding out of the pueblo at a gallop.When they were far enough from the town, Diego said, “Yes, Bernardo, our sergeant has been smitten by Cupid’s arrow.But he is so filled with doubt and insecurity that he cannot believe that any woman would want to marry him.Poor Sergeant Garcia is a victim of the abuses of many.Even I have played on his simple way of thinking.”**

****

**Bernardo made exaggerated motions so that Diego could see what he was saying in the dim light of the moon.**

**“Am I going to see the señorita? the young man repeated.“Yes, I believe that would be a good idea, Bernardo.I need to find out more about this woman before I blindly give Sergeant Garcia more advice.I will go to the mission first thing in the morning.” Bernardo made more signs.“As Zorro?” Diego asked.Bernardo made more signs and the caballero finally stopped his horse so he could better follow what his mozo was trying tell him.Bernardo followed suit and repeated what he had said.Diego watched carefully and then nodded.“Yes, I agree,” he said and then urged his horse back into a gallop, one that would take them home quickly.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seven](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy7.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	7. A Song of Joy

A Song of Joy

_**A Song of Joy**_

_**(A Sergeant Garcia Story)**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 7**

**Sometime later a dark figure on an equally dark horse rode in the waning moonlight toward the mission.At the outer wall, Zorro stood on Tornado’s back and climbed over the vine-encrusted wall.He ran through the cemetery and into the vestry.Where the vestry opened to the chapel, the outlaw stopped, hearing voices.At first the echoes were confusing, but he finally determined that they were coming from the baptistery located near the front of the church.Hugging the walls, Zorro made his way toward the alcove containing the baptismal font and listened.He recognized Father Felipe’s voice, but the other, a woman’s voice, was unknown to him.** ****

**“I am sorry that I did not think to do this sooner, _padre_ ,” the woman said.“I was just so tired.”** ****

**“And I am sorry I did not ask, my child,” Father Felipe answered.“Somehow I had just assumed that the child had already been baptized.Until tonight, you had not told me of the circumstances surrounding the child’s birth.”** ****

**“I am surprised that someone else hadn’t told you.It seems that everyone in this part of California seems to know and have an opinion of me,” the woman said bitterly.**

**“My child, here you can rest and feel peace.Then you can decide what to do with your life,” Father Felipe’s voice was filled with great sympathy.**

**“But my father has arranged for my passage to a convent in Mexico City.In fact I have the letter telling me which ship and when it will sail out of San Pedro, provided the weather cooperates. I will only be here for another two days, three at the most.”There was a pause.“I . . . how will I take care of a child in a convent?”Her voice was filled with inexpressible sorrow and Zorro pitied the dilemma that she found herself in.“I have no money to do anything else but go there,” she added.**

**Father Felipe sighed.“I did not know your time was that short, _señorita.”_ He sighed again.“No, my child, you would not be able to keep a child and be a nun.The baby would be raised in a church orphanage and taught a trade when he is older.”** ****

**Zorro heard a small sniffling sound and a sobbing intake of breath.He knew that he was listening to _Señorita_ Perdiz.**

**“My child, let us baptize this dear babe and then I will ponder and pray for an answer.God is mindful of you and will surely help you in your need.”** ****

**“ _Padre,_ God did not….”** ****

**“ _Señorita,_ do not say more.We cannot say why God allows some things to happen.It is up to us to make the best of the blessings he does bestow on us.”** ****

_**“Sí, padre.**_ **I am sorry.”** ****

**“I understand.But let us continue.The baptism of a child should be happy.”There was a pause.“With what name did you wish to have me baptize this baby?” Father Felipe asked gently.**

**Zorro heard little hesitation.“Demetrio Lopez.”** ****

**“Ah, after Sergeant Garcia,” the priest said.There was a note of approval in his voice.**

**Zorro felt he had heard what he needed to hear.There was no necessity to talk to this woman about her feelings for the good sergeant, but still he hesitated. He wanted to wait until the end of the baptism.**

**“From what you have told me and from what I know of the good sergeant, you have made a fitting choice,” Father Felipe said.** ****

**Zorro listened to the words of the christening and when the ceremony was complete, he turned and dashed down the aisle of the church, only pausing at the altar where he genuflected before the statue of Christ.Then he was out of the church like a black ghost.**

**Coming out of the little baptistery, Isadora stopped short, her eyes widening in horror at the dark clad figure with the flowing cloak that seemed to be floating away from her like some sinister wraith.**

**Father Felipe walked out of the baptistery just as Zorro disappeared through the door.He saw the look on the _señorita’s_ face and understood.“That was El Zorro, my child.”** ****

**“El Zorro?” she repeated and then remembered one of Demetrio’s songs.“He rides a black horse?And helps those in need?” she asked.**

**“ _Sí_ , that he does, although why he came visiting I do not know.”Father Felipe stood pondering.**

**“He is like a shadow.”** ****

**“Yes, an enigma.” _Padre_ Felipe gazed at the new mother and her child, and wondered how it would be possible to keep them together.Indeed, he would need to pray very hard. _How very sad_ , he thought, _that her father is so very eager to send the daughter away that he could not even consider her health and well being._ He wondered if providence might possibly be working through the outlaw in black.** ****

**Zorro rode into the _pueblo,_ stopping by the rear wall of the _cuartel_ , at a point near Sergeant Garcia’s window.Stealthily, he climbed in and positioned himself by the side of the portly sergeant’s bed.“Sergeant Garcia,” Zorro said softly.He repeated himself several times until the sound of his voice penetrated the sergeant’s snoring.**

**“What?What?”Garcia snorted and then blinked in the pre-dawn dimness of his room.Finally, he saw Zorro and his eyes widened.“ _Señor_ Zorro!” he cried out, sitting straight up.**

**“Shh, not so loud, Sergeant,” Zorro admonished.Then he smiled broadly.“I am sorry to awaken you, but this is the only time I can come and visit with you.”** ****

**“Wha . . . what do you want, _Señor Zorro?_ ”** ****

**“I want to give you some advice, Sergeant.”**

**“If it is about the _comandante…,”_ Garcia began.**

**“No, Sergeant.I have no quarrel with _Capitán_ Montez, or with you . . . other than your indecision,” Zorro said, still smiling.He was beginning to enjoy playing what Bernardo had labeled as Cupid’s little helper.** ****

**“What?”** ****

**Zorro waited a moment for the sergeant to fully wake up.This was when he was glad that the role he played allowed him to be much more blunt and direct than he could be as Diego.He thought wryly how he was taken more seriously when behind the mask then when he was himself.Garcia gazed at him expectantly.“Sergeant, are you in love with _Señorita_ Perdiz?Tell me honestly.”** ****

**Garcia gulped.“ _Sí, Señor_ Zorro, but….”** ****

**“No, there are not buts about it, my friend.If you are in love with her, you must go tell her so and ask her to marry you.”Zorro watched a variety of emotions play across the sergeant’s face.The man had always been an open book.**

**“But how could she want someone like me?” Garcia asked.**

**Zorro sighed.“Like you?Sergeant, you disappoint me.You have saved my life several times as I have saved yours.Why would someone not like you?”** ****

**“You have also called me a big, fat pig,” Garcia reminded the outlaw.**

**Garcia had him there.Zorro answered quickly, “ _Sí,_ Sergeant, but I was trying to get you and your lancers to chase me, in order to save the _dons_ that night.However, I do apologize for that.You are big, but you most certainly are not a pig.”** ****

**Garcia sighed again.“I still cannot believe she would want to marry me.”** ****

_**Ai, what can I say**_ **, Zorro wondered, then he wondered if it was time to lay the top card of the _bruha_ deck out on the table.But he hesitated, feeling that the news about the baptism should come from Isadora.He realized, however, that there was probably nothing else that would spur the sergeant into action.“She named her baby after you, Sergeant.”** ****

**Garcia’s head jerked up and his mouth formed an ‘oh’ of surprise.He stared at the masked man for several moments.**

**Zorro laughed merrily at the shocked look on his friend’s face. Indeed this was becoming a pleasant night’s duty.**

**“You are serious?But how do you know?” Garcia asked.**

**Zorro spread his hands before him and shrugged his shoulders.“Sergeant, how do I know anything?”It felt good to be the bearer of such happy news instead of carrying threats and warnings.“I was at the baptism.”Zorro paused for dramatic effect.“She cares for you or she would not have given her child your name.”** ****

**“The young _señor_ has my name,” Garcia said wistfully. "But still, how will I support her?”**

**“Are you willing to give up what you have done for many years in order to take care of a wife and child?” Zorro asked.**

**“My Army career?”Garcia pondered a short moment.“ _Sí_ ,” he said with conviction.“But what else could I do?”** ****

**“You have talents you do not realize, Sergeant.Perhaps you should leave that to your friends and to God to figure out.And perhaps you and the _señorita_ will think of something.You must have faith.”Zorro stepped back, pleased at the look of decision on his friend’s face.** ****

**“ _Sí,_ I will!” Garcia declared.** ****

**“It is almost dawn.Perhaps now would be a good time to go and visit your love,” Zorro suggested.**

**“But my duties,” Garcia began.“I am not out of the Army yet.”** ****

**“Sergeant, what is more important right now?Duties or the lady of your dreams?”** ****

**“Since you put it that way, _Señor_ Zorro….” Garcia said happily, his heart full to bursting.“I will tell Corporal Reyes where I am going,” he added, jumping out of his bed and reaching for his trousers.**

**“That’s the spirit, Sergeant!” Zorro said, turning toward the window.**

**“Thank you, _Señor Zorro_ ….”A knock on the door interrupted the sergeant.**

**“Sergeant Garcia!Sergeant Garcia!Open the door, I have a message for you,” a voice called out.**

**“What?”The frustrated look on Garcia’s face had to match what was on his own.Zorro dashed for the window and climbed out.He listened as the sergeant grumbled, fumbled with his trouser and then opened his door.**

**“ _Capitán_ Montez wants you to muster the men for early patrol immediately,” a lancer told him.**

**With a sigh, Zorro rode off, hoping that the sergeant would find an hour or two to ride to the mission that day.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy8.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	8. A Song of Joy

A Song of Joy

_**A Song of Joy**_

_**(A Sergeant Garcia Story)**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 8**

**But Garcia didn’t get time to visit the mission.By the time supper rolled around a very tired Sergeant Garcia did not even have the energy to drag himself to the tavern to have a glass of wine.Diego almost ground his teeth together in frustration.He knew that the senorita _’s_ time was limited.During the day he had checked on the ships bobbing in San Pedro harbor and the only one leaving for Mexico City was sailing on the following day’s evening tide.When he had investigated further, there was, indeed, an Isadora Perdiz listed on the passenger’s list.**

**He or Bernardo had kept an eye on Sergeant Garcia during the day and it seemed that the new comandante was determined to whip the garrison into shape in less than a week.First it had been the patrol, then musket practice just outside of the pueblo, then the men were put on clean up detail.And that was all before lunch.Bernardo joked that the cuartel had never looked better, but Diego was not in the mood for laughing.They took turns watching surreptitiously during the afternoon and it was more of the same.Close order drills on horseback, with lances and without them.Then when most of the rest of the townspeople were taking siestas, the soldiers were in the shade of the stables, grooming their horses and mucking out the stalls.Then Garcia was ordered to inspect the men’s arms, making the lancers clean them until not a speck of dirt could be found on barrels or stocks.**

**By supper, the lancers were too tired to even think of any pleasures, such as wine and cards and women.Diego noticed that Garcia was almost asleep on his feet before he could dismiss the men for the evening.In frustration, the young caballero turned on his heel and walked to the tavern, where he ordered a small meal.A short while later, Bernardo joined him; the look on his face telling the young don that there was information forthcoming.Diego motioned for the mozo to join him at the table and watched as Bernardo surreptitiously signed something about Zorro.Putting down his fork, Diego concentrated on the rest of the message, then he tossed some money on the table and motioned for Bernardo to follow him.**

**When they were away from anyone who could hear him, Diego asked, “So the reason for all the drills and musket practice is to catch or kill Zorro?”Bernardo signed some more.“That and Montez’s apparent fetish for cleanliness.”Diego shook his head.“I think that our new comandante is definitely in the wrong place.”**

**Bernardo made more signs.‘How do we get Sergeant Garcia to the señorita before she has to leave?’**

**Diego rubbed behind his ear, pondering the same problem.“The new comandante wants his men capable of catching Zorro, correct?”Suddenly a huge grin lit his face.“Then we shall certainly let them have the practice.”**

**Bernardo looked slightly confused, but excited, seeing signs of a plan in Don Diego’s face.The young caballero clapped him on the shoulder and motioned to the horses.“Come, Bernardo, we have work to do.”Soon they were galloping out of town, toward the de la Vega Rancho _._**

**An hour before dawn, Zorro was riding into the pueblo, his plan a little bit tenuous, but his resolve rock solid.He had hoped that the men in the cuartel would not be up yet by the time he got to arrived in Los Angeles, but in that he was disappointed.He heard the banging of doors and the loud grumbling of men awakened about two hours earlier then they wished.Although Zorro knew what he wanted to accomplish, there were many variables in the plan.The biggest variable was Capitán Montez, and apparently the comandante had ordered the men out of bed before the sun rose.**

**Climbing to the stable roof from the back of the cuartel _,_ Zorro watched, wanting to know just what the comandante had in mind for the day’s activities.**

**“Sergeant Garcia, you will take the men out on early morning patrol.You and I will ride toward the Mission San Gabriel, since that is the last place Zorro was seen.You will give Corporal Reyes command of half of the troop to patrol areas further to the northeast, in case Zorro is hiding in the hills.**

**Zorro grinned.This would suit his plans perfectly.Then he felt a perverse desire to add a bit of dangerous pleasure to his plan.And to, perhaps, put the new comandante in his place. It would also guarantee the sergeant getting to the mission.Instead of waiting for the patrol somewhere away from the pueblo _,_ he would begin the chase right here at the cuartel gates.**

**Zorro did not wait until Garcia had selected the second troop before he returned to Tornado.“Ah, my friend, we get to see if this intensive training has done more than tire out our poor lancers.”He maneuvered the horse to a place on one side of the plaza where foliage hid him from view.It would have been nice to only be dealing with Sergeant Garcia and Capitán Montez’s men, but he knew that there was always a possibility of Reyes’ men seeing him before they were fully out of the plaza _,_ and then he would be caught in a trap of his own making.He would lead every one of them in a merry chase.He heard Montez finishing his little speech and Garcia ordering the men to mount up.That was his cue to ride into full view in front of the cuartel.Zorro called out in a loud voice, just as the huge gate began to creak open.“Hola, Capitán Montez!Let us see just how well your training has progressed!”** ****

**He pulled Tornado up into a quick rear and then the pair pivoted and dashed up a road leading toward the north.Behind him came a surprised shout, “Zorro!” and then, “After him, men!”Zorro recognized the voice as the comandante _’s._**

**Zorro’s laugh easily carried back to the lancers as Tornado thundered out of the pueblo _._ The outlaw did not deviate from the road leading to the mission, only momentarily pausing at the crest of a hill when the lancers fell too far behind.Once, a bullet whizzed past his head and Zorro realized, that while the horses may have been feeling the effects of the previous day’s increased exercise, someone’s aim was still very good.Glancing over his shoulder, Zorro saw Montez shoving his pistol in its holster.“A bit faster, Tornado,” he said, leaning down and patting the stallion on the neck.The horse responded and soon they were almost out of range of the lancers’ bullets.Not much later he arrived at the mission and quickly leaped out of the saddle, motioning to the stallion to wait.The sound of music came from within and Zorro realized that he would be interrupting Mass.Cringing at that thought, the black-clad man, nevertheless, was determined for his plan to work.He waited until the lancers came over the nearby hill and saw him, then he motioned to Tornado to hide around the back of the mission.**

**================================**

**Isadora sat on the first pew, holding little Demetrio in her arms, trying desperately to concentrate on the words of the mass.This would be her last mass before Mexico City.Before her forced separation from her baby.Such a thought was like a signal and tears softly coursed down her cheeks.She bit her lip, wishing she could do something, anything to not have to do this.Father Felipe’s prayers had not resulted in any solutions; neither had hers.And after Mass, she was to begin her journey to San Pedro.**

**Father Felipe said the benediction, leaving a blessing on all who attended, and then the organ began its final song to end the worship service.Most of those around her were neophytes, but there were some local rancheros, vaqueros and servants.While the church was not full, it contained many of the faithful.Until she had come here it had been many years since she had heard so many voices saying the litanies or singing the songs.If only there had been a solution to her problem, she would have felt joy at the masses and vespers she had attended at San Gabriel.**

**Isadora had even entertained thoughts that Demetrio might want to marry her, but she had quickly dismissed that. The Army was his life and, for the length of time he had been a soldier, he certainly must be happy with his lot.Even though the portly soldier had treated her kindly, even deferentially, why would he want to have as his companion, someone with a reputation such as hers?Why, indeed, would any man want to have her as his wife and be saddled with a child that was not his?** ****

**Suddenly the main door burst open.To the astonishment of Isadora and everyone else in the church, Zorro rushed in, carefully shutting the door behind him.She heard the worshippers gasp and utter the outlaw’s name, not in fear, she noticed, but in surprise.Zorro did not seem overly concerned, but she was as shocked as everyone else when he dashed past her and, stopping before Father Felipe, kneeled and said in a loud voice, “Padre Felipe, I invoke sanctuary!”** ****

**Then she heard the sound of many horses outside the church, the clinking of armaments.Father Felipe looked down at Zorro, glanced toward the door and then let his eyes rest briefly on her face.Suddenly, he grinned broadly.“SeñorZorro, again God has used you as his emissary for good.”He lowered his voice until only Zorro and Isadora, due to her proximity, could hear, “When you can, go through the vestry and the cemetery.There is a tiny gate hidden by vines and brush.”** ****

**“Sí,Padre _._ ”He grinned even more broadly.Then he stood up and stepped closer to the priest and even Isadora could not hear his next words.**

**“Sí _,_ Señor Zorro,” Father Felipe replied, his answer coming clearly to her.“I will be sure to emphasize that.But should you change your mind after I go to speak to the soldiers, the way I spoke of is best.”** ****

**Zorro nodded, the grin still in place.He turned to Isadora.“Señorita, will you please come with me, to assure the soldiers’ good intentions.I will not harm you or your child.”**

**She glanced at Father Felipe, who was now walking toward her, Zorro at his side.The priest nodded his approval, before looking up toward the organ loft and signaling the organist.Soft music began to fill the air once again.It was solemn, but somewhat more uplifting than what had been played during Mass.**

**Isadora was comforted by Father Felipe’s confidence in the black-clad outlaw, even though she had already felt a measure of safety in his presence anyway.She had no idea why someone dressed all in black, wearing a mask, could make her feel secure, but somehow he did.Bending, she began to pick up the basket that held little Demetrio.Zorro was by her side in an instant and she could see where he got the appellation of ‘wraith.’He made almost no noise.“I will help you with the baby.We can wait in the vestry.”His voice was soft and his assurances filled her with even more confidence.He held out one arm out for her to hang onto.**

**There was something about this little scene that filled her with a sense of tingling anticipation.It was as though something good was about to happen.Isadora had no idea what that future event could be, but she felt more optimistic then she had in many days, even months.Holding on to his arm, they slowly walked the short distance to the vestry door.Zorro opened it for her and allowed her to enter first.Her hobbling steps took her to a nearby bench, where she sat down, gazing at Zorro in anticipation.The outlaw set little Demetrio’s basket next to her and then with another grin, he saluted her with both hands and slipped out the back way.Her eyes widened in surprise. _Exactly what is going on?_ she wondered.**

**=====================**

**“He is not as invincible as you thought, Sergeant!” Montez shouted in triumph as they rode over the hill and sighted the outlaw.“We have him, men!” he called out over his shoulder.**

**As they thundered toward the mission, Zorro sent his horse away and dashed into the church.Suddenly the beautiful notes of the organ that Garcia had been hearing ceased.For several moments where was only the sound of their horses and tack, and then the music resumed. _Apparently, Mass is not over,_ Garcia speculated, feeling the peaceful strains flow into his mind and sooth him.**

**But Garcia was puzzled.Why would Zorro do such a thing?He could easily get away from them.In fact, he wondered if Zorro was playing some kind of joke on them.He replayed the chase from the time the outlaw made his obvious challenge at the cuartel _._ All along the way to the mission, whenever Garcia thought that Zorro had gotten away, the masked man was seen sitting on his horse on the top of some hill, as though waiting for them.Then, with a laugh and a taunting cry, Zorro would start the chase anew.** ****

**The sergeant remembered an incident at the tar pits with great distaste.That was a trap that Zorro had sprung that had taken him a long time to forgive the outlaw for pulling on him and his fellow lancers.It had taken Garcia almost as long to scrape the tar from his body.He was about to warn the comandante when they came over a hill and saw Zorro dismounted and standing in front of the church of the Mission San Gabriel. _Is his horse hurt?_ he wondered.That had to be the only explanation.Otherwise, Zorro could just ride into the hills and be happy that he had yet again outrun the soldiers of the king.** ****

**And then he recalled, _Isadora is here._ _If only I could have a couple of moments alone with her._ He remembered what Zorro and Don Diego had said to him.Only a few moments.That is all he would need to convey the message of his soul.His heart beat faster as they approached the front of the church.**

**As they dismounted, Father Felipe stepped out of the church.“Sergeant Garcia, welcome.”He looked at the comandante next. “And you must be Capitán Montez.Welcome to my humble sanctuary, Señor Comandante.”**

**“Where is Zorro?” Montez asked, without acknowledging the greeting.“We saw him enter your church.”** ****

**“Señor Zorro asked for Church Sanctuary, Capitán.”** ****

**The priest kept a straight face, but Garcia saw that everyone in the troop was gaping in shock.He knew that he was. _Zorro asking for sanctuary?_ Such a thing was inconceivable.**

**“What?” Montez asked.“You cannot be serious, Padre _.”_** ****

**“I am indeed serious.But he did say that he might consider surrendering himself to Sergeant Garcia.”** ****

**Montez glared at Father Felipe, then at Garcia.His face seemed a mixture of anger, surprise, disbelief and then triumph.“Let us go in, then, Sergeant.”** ****

**“You misunderstood, Capitán.” Father Felipe said quietly, his features still calmly serene.“Zorro specified Sergeant Garcia only.”Montez gaped for a moment and then scowled fiercely.“Capitán,” the priest continued.“It is for the best anyway.Mass is still in progress and to have even several soldiers enter would be a distraction to the worshipers that I could not tolerate.”Father Felipe appeared resolute.**

**Montez sighed.**

**“Comandante _,_ I will watch over the negotiations, making sure that nothing goes awry.”Father Felipe smiled benignly.“Zorro does not know you,” he added, “but he does know Sergeant Garcia.”** ****

**“Oh, very well,” Montez said petulantly.He turned to Garcia.“Affect the surrender, Sergeant.Unconditionally.If need be, we can wait out this bandit.”Turning to the rest of the men, he said.“Take up positions around the mission to make sure that Zorro does not escape, should he change his mind.”** ****

**While the men hastened to do their leader’s bidding, Garcia dismounted and pulling his hat off, followed Father Felipe into the church.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nine](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy9.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	9. A Song of Joy

A Song of Joy

_**A Song of Joy**_

_**(A Sergeant Garcia Story)**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 9** ****

**Garcia stood for a moment just inside the door.Then Father Felipe motioned for him to close the door.He continued to stand there for another minute, letting his eyes adjust after the glaring brightness of the morning sun.All of the worshippers were turned in their seats and were staring at him.They had the puzzled looks of people who were wondering what was going to happen next.He was asking himself that same question.“SeñorZorro?” he asked softly, and then realized that the outlaw was not among the people sitting on the seats.He looked again to make sure.Then he realized that Isadora was not among the worshippers either.She should be at Mass, too.She was staying here, after all.Was the baby ill? _Is Isadora all right?_ he wondered, gazing at the devotees once more and seeing only the neophytes, rancheros and peons that he had seen before.It was then that he noticed signs that the mass was essentially finished, even though the organ kept sending soothing tones of solace throughout the chapel.**

**He felt his fingers twiddling along the brim of his hat and he looked at Father Felipe who was standing a few paces in front of him, at the entrance of the baptismal font.He almost asked for Isadora, but remembered his purpose for being there.“Padre….?”** ****

**Father Felipe smiled and pointed.“In the vestry, Sergeant.”** ****

**“Sí _,_ Padre,” Garcia said, nodding and looking toward the far end of the chapel.He wondered if Zorro would have his sword ready, then he remembered that Zorro had never actually hurt him.He had occasionally been angry enough to threaten him, but never had the outlaw harmed him.Then he wondered what Zorro would think about Capitán Montez’s request for unconditional surrender.Would the outlaw be angry?If Zorro did not surrender, what would the comandante do to him?Even though he had been flattered at first, he now wished that Zorro had not asked for him.He would much rather be outside, taking care of the capitán _’s_ horse instead of in here, about to meet Zorro face to face.Slowly he forced his feet carry him toward the altar and then to the right where the door to the vestry stood closed.Somehow, Garcia thought he knew what a sacrificial lamb must have felt like back in the days of Abraham.**

**Still, Zorro’s behavior puzzled him.The only other time Zorro offered to surrender to him, it had been a trick that a false Zorro had played on him.Then there was the time that Don Nacho had asked for sanctuary.But Zorro?No, Zorro had never before asked for himself.There was no need.And he was sure it was Zorro, the real Zorro, and not an imposter.**

**Garcia pushed the latch on the vestry door and heard the loud squeak as the door opened on rusty hinges.He stepped into the smaller room and stopped in surprise.Instead of Zorro waiting for him, Isadora was sitting near the front of the room, her face lit softly by a few glowing candles.It seemed almost like a heavenly light that accentuated the softness of her skin and the deep wonder of her pool-like eyes.She gazed at him, equally surprised.**

**Garcia almost forgot his original mission in the wonder of seeing her there.The baby slept peacefully in his basket, softly sucking on one finger.Garcia looked back into Isadora’s face and saw that she was gazing intently at him.**

**“I . . . I have been thinking about you and the little señor,” he finally stammered.He thought of his conversation with Zorro the night before last, but fear seemed to be making his heart race and his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth.**

**“And I have been thinking about you as well, Demetrio,” she replied softly.**

**Her voice held some of the same sadness it had held before.Was she sorry he had come?He tried to say something, but again, his tongue just wouldn’t cooperate.He stood silently, gazing at the ground, his fingers continuing to twiddle with the brim of his hat.**

**Isadora finally broke the silence.“The baby’s name is Demetrio Lopez, by the way.He was baptized the night before last.”** ****

**“I know,” Garcia blurted out.He almost felt dizzy.What if she didn’t want him?What if….? _Stop, baboso!_ he told himself.But the thoughts came unbidden. _Do you love her, Sergeant?_ he heard Zorro’s voice in his mind. _Zorro_!** ****

**“Zorro?” he asked aloud.** ****

**“Zorro changed his mind and left,” Isadora replied.“How did you know what I had named the baby?”** ****

**“Zorro.”Then he looked at Isadora again.He imagined her by his side, saw her in his arms, and saw her rocking the baby in their own little house. _I will never know,_ he thought. _If I don’t ask, I will never know._ Dropping his hat, he walked the few paces separating him from the señorita.He reached out and took her hands in his, and then dropped to one knee.“Isadora Perdiz, will you marry me?” he asked in a small, but resolute voice.** ****

**Isadora’s jaw dropped and her eyes immediately filled with tears.The tears overflowed, spilling down her cheeks.She pulled one hand loose and lightly touched his cheek.Her joy, her intense relief, her surprise and her own feeling of renewed self-worth closed her throat, so that she was unable to utter a word.She could see nothing through the curtain of her tears.She could hear nothing except her own sharp intake of breath as her mind replayed Demetrio’s question.She could only feel the warmth of his pudgy hands holding her hand and her own heart hammering in her chest, a heart filled with gratitude for this kindly giant of a man.Love, yes, that was there, too—real love, not that sham that Isadora had thought was love when Marcos had called on her and then forced himself on her.No, this love was entwined with respect, caring and a desire to do all she could to make this simple, sweet man happy.Her soul filled with overwhelming awe at the power of God, who had taken something so dismal as her life and set it in the path of this dear, caring individual.And he did care for her!Her heart sang.Despite what she had done, despite her reputation, despite everything, he cared for her enough to ask her to marry him.It was almost more than she could bear.** ****

**Garcia’s eyes were tear-filled as well, as he continued to hold Isadora’s hand and gaze into her eyes.Even though she had not said anything as yet, he saw acceptance in her large, blue-gray eyes.** ****

**“Yes,” she finally whispered.“Yes, yes, Demetrio, I will marry you.”** ****

**He said nothing.He didn’t move.Suddenly, he felt paralyzed.He thought of all the times he had dreamed of having a señorita in his arms, of the things that he would say, the touches, the kisses and suddenly he found himself not really knowing what to do next.He felt clumsy and awkward.His face burned with embarrassment at his inadequacies.This was the woman that he cared deeply for and he was afraid to touch her.**

**Isadora rubbed his cheek again lightly with her fingertips and the raw razor burned skin tingled at her touch.Garcia’s paralysis was suddenly broken.He grinned broadly and pulled her into his arms.Then almost shyly, his lips met hers and they kissed.It was all too brief, but, laughing musically, Isadora pulled back.“It will be proper this time, Demetrio.”** ****

**“Proper?” he asked, confused.** ****

**“Of course, my sweet sergeant.We are engaged, but we are not married yet.We must be chaperoned.”She thought about what she had just said and began to giggle at the thought of two people their age having to be chaperoned.**

**“Oh.Yes.I suppose you are right, Isadora,” he responded, slightly put out.Then as he listened to the sound of her laughter, he, too, caught the irony and smiled.They sat next to each other on the bench, holding hands for a few moments, simply taking in the reality of the recent past.**

**Then Garcia remembered his assignment to accept Zorro’s surrender and it finally dawned on him.Zorro never had any intention of surrendering.This had all been a trick to get Isadora and him together.And a fine trick it was!Garcia thought that this had to be the finest joke that Zorro had ever pulled.The sergeant’s heart filled with gratitude.Somehow he would have to find a way to thank the outlaw.He gazed at Isadora’s profile.Yes, he had much gratitude for Zorro today.Leaning back, he began laughing merrily until tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.“That rascal of a Zorro,” he finally gasped, catching his breath to laugh again.**

**“Come, let us tell Padre Felipe the good news,” he said as he swept his sleeve across his face to wipe away the tear streaks.She nodded and he picked up the basket containing little Demetrio.Standing, Garcia held out his other hand to his fiancé and walked back into the chapel where he saw Padre Felipe waiting, a broad smile on his face.**

**All of the worshippers were still in their seats.None had appeared to have left.They all stared at him and Isadora, their countenances slightly puzzled, but eager.Even Garcia knew that they had waited to hear word of Zorro.He felt self-conscious, but not embarrassed. _How could one be embarrassed with a woman like Isadora on my arm_? he thought, happily.**

**Looking around, seeing all the people still watching expectantly, he could only smile and say, “Señorita Perdiz and I . . . er, we are, um, I mean….”He turned to Father Felipe, who stood nearby, his face one of undertanding.** ****

**“What is it you wish, my son,” Father Felipe asked serenely.** ****

**His demeanor calmed the sergeant a tiny bit; at least enough to finally blurt out his request.“Padre, will you marry us?”**

**The onlookers turned to each other and began whispering.For several moments, there was only the soft murmuring of voices; otherwise everyone sat quietly, astonishment evident in their faces.It was then that Garcia saw Capitán Montez standing just inside the door, a shocked look on his face.When Garcia made his request to the priest, the comandante frowned and stepped forward.**

**Father Felipe broke the near silence.“I will be happy to marry you and your fiancé, Sergeant Garcia.”** ****

**“Wait a minute,” Montez protested.“Sergeant, you are going to act against my wishes?”** ****

**“Capitán, two of my best friends told me that if I loved Isadora, I should marry her and let God take care of the rest.And that is what I am doing,” Garcia said, with an air of finality.“I will turn in my resignation before the wedding.”**

**“I can see that you are determined, Sergeant,” Montez said, in resignation.Then he looked slightly puzzled.“But what of Zorro?Can I assume that he changed his mind?And that he got away?”** ****

**“Sí _,_ comandante _,_ ” Garcia replied.** ****

**Montez sighed and then turned back to the door.Before he left, though, he looked over his shoulder at the love-struck sergeant.“You have not resigned from the Army yet, Sergeant,” he said with a slight smile.“Do not forget your duties.”Then he slipped out the door.**

**Garcia looked down at the sleeping baby in the basket and then back up again.He gazed into Isadora’s tear-streaked face and declared, “And I wish to adopt the young señor, too.”Tears began flowing down his fiancé’s cheeks once more.** ****

**The crowd murmured words of approval and happiness.Garcia could only feel joy inside, a whole world full of joy.He couldn’t wait for the wedding.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Ten](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy10.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	10. A Song of Joy

A Song of Joy

_**A Song of Joy**_

_**(A Sergeant Garcia Story)**_  
  
---  
  
`**Chapter 10**`

`**The wedding day dawned bright and clear. Garcia was already awake, eagerly anticipating his marriage this beautiful Sunday morning to his dear Isadora. The bans had been read, the civil marriage certificate taken care of, and the presentácion to the priest concluded satisfactorily. Even his discharge papers had been completed, with Don Diego's help.**` **  
**  
`Sitting on the edge of his bed, the sergeant gazed at the crisply clean dress uniform hanging from his wardrobe. It pleased him greatly that the comandante had not only allowed him to stay in the Army for the three weeks before the wedding, but had arranged for a military salute at the conclusion of the wedding mass. `  
  
`Stretching, Garcia slowly pulled himself from his bed and looked around. This had been his home for almost twenty years, but he would not miss it, not when he had the little house at the edge of ``the ``pueblo to go to. Several rancheros had given money to buy the ramshackle house and its accompanying bit of land and the de la Vegas had sent craftsmen to fix it up and make it livable for the new little family. `  
  
`In his spare time, Garcia had helped whitewash the adobe walls of his new home and spread pitch to seal any cracks in the walls. There were now several glass windows in what had originally been gaping holes, and the door hung straight on new hinges. Several pieces of furniture graced the three rooms and while it was not a great deal, it was still more than Garcia had expected. Don Cornelio Esperón had, himself, provided a large sturdy bed and wardrobe for the couple's bedroom. Señorita Moneta had given Isadora the cradle that she had slept in as a baby. `  
  
`Shaking his head at the overwhelming generosity of the people of the pueblo, Garcia poured water into his washbasin and began washing his face, neck and hands. There was a knock at his door. "Enter," he called out. Corporal Reyes opened the door and two other lancers came in with a large tin tub. Behind came other soldiers with buckets. `  
  
`_"_ Comandante's orders," Reyes said, pointing to the tub. `  
  
`"Of course," Garcia said with a grin. Soldiers continued their bucket 'brigade' until the tub was half filled. Feeling the water with his hand, Garcia was pleased to note that it was not cold. `  
  
`Later, with Reyes' help, the sergeant donned the uniform, medals and all. Reyes straightened Garcia's banda over the man's incredible girth. "Sergeant," Reyes said, stepping back. "You look splendid enough for a grand parade. I think that you will impress the young señorita."`  
  
`"Do you think so, Corporal?" Garcia asked, trying to pull in his stomach and failing. `  
  
`"Oh, sí, Sergeant," Reyes replied, straightening a medal. The corporal made some more adjustments. "I will miss you, Sergeant," he finally said.`  
  
`"I am not going away, Corporal," Garcia said tersely, having had a similar conversation only the day before.He wanted to say _"_ baboso," but he didn't. It was too nice a morning to say anything like that to anyone. "I will still be in the pueblo."`  
  
`"It will not be the same," said Reyes, as he checked the sergeant's sash that ran from shoulder to hip. "You will have a family and not be a soldier anymore."`  
  
`"``That is true, Corporal, but we will still be able to get together sometimes," Garcia assured the shorter man.`  
  
`"Sí _,_ Sergeant," Reyes agreed with the sound of one not totally convinced. `  
  
`"And besides, you may even be promoted to sergeant."`  
  
`"`Sí, and I will get your room," Reyes said, brightening.   
  
`"That is right, Corporal," said Garcia, running his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure if he liked the note of happy anticipation in Reyes' voice. `  
  
`"I think that perhaps it is time to go to your wedding, Sergeant."`  
  
`"Sí," agreed Garcia with a grin. They walked out into the parade ground of the cuartel, and Garcia looked up at the bright blue sky and smiled even more broadly. It was a perfect day for the wedding. As they approached the gates, Garcia could just barely see Father Felipe on the threshold of the church, waiting for him. When the priest saw him, he beckoned and smiled, but as they walked through the gate, the sergeant was surprised to see how crowded the plaza was. There seemed to be only room for a carriage to ride through the crowd. `

`****`

`**He did not expect so many people and he blushed with pleasure and looked toward the ground, scuffing the dirt with the toe of his boot.**` **  
**  
`"Sergeant Garcia, I just shined your boots," Reyes reminded him. `  
  
`"Oh." Garcia stood near the wall of the cuartel, suddenly shy. "Are all these people waiting for me?" he asked. `  
  
`"Sí, Sergeant," said Reyes gently. `  
  
`"``But why?" the sergeant asked, incredulous. He decided quickly that everyone was here out of respect for Isadora. She was the daughter of a hidalgo, after all. `  
  
`"Maybe, perhaps, because they like you, Sergeant," replied Reyes, gently leading his shy superior across the plaza. `  
  
`"Me?" Garcia nodded to all the smiling townspeople who were greeting him as he made his way to the church.`  
  
`"Sí." Reyes finally got the sergeant to the threshold of the church and left him in the care of Father Felipe. On his journey across the plaza, which had suddenly seemed to become as large as the de la Vega lands, Garcia had noted that most of the lancers were standing near the church. The sergeant saw Tio and Clara and Maria, and he was pleased to see Don Alejandro, Don Cornelio and Don Nacho and their families. There were many vaqueros, tradesmen, peons and servants. Capitán Montez came out of the cuartel just as a carriage rolled into the plaza. `  
  
`Don Diego, his padrino de bodas, stepped out of the carriage first and then helped Isadora down. Garcia's breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful in the dark satin wedding dress that Elena Torres had arranged to be made for his bride. She held tightly to Don Diego's arm as she stepped gingerly up the step to stand next to him, while Señorita Torres, as the padrina de bodas, took her place nearby the couple. Carlotta Crane held the baby, which was dressed in a fine new outfit as well. `

`**Father Felipe called for the arras, the coins which represented the groom's ability to care for his new bride, and then poured them through the bride's fingers onto a silver tray. The coins were most of Garcia's severance pay, but in this small thing, the sergeant had insisted on providing it himself, even though his friend, Don Diego had offered to provide the arras for him. Father Felipe blessed the coins, which were taken by an altar boy to be given to the poor, as was customary. Garcia felt overwhelming gratitude to all who had helped the happy couple prepare for their new lives.**` **  
**  
`When he was able to pull his eyes off of the face of his radiant bride, he noted Pogo and Señorita Bastinada in the crowd. He was proud to be part of her drayage business, happy that she had seen fit to hire him to be her representative in Los Angeles. `  
  
`Father Felipe blessed the rings and the couple as Garcia placed the smaller ring on Isadora’s finger and she placed the larger one on his. "Demetrio Lopez Garcia and Isadora Maria Perdiz, do you, with these rings, promise to love and cherish each other, with fidelity and faith, clinging to the tenets of the Holy Mother Church and letting Our Lord and Savior guide your union?" Father Felipe asked, his hand making the sign of the cross over their heads as he asked his question. `  
  
`"Sí," they both answered together. `  
  
`"Then let me welcome you both to the institution of Holy Matrimony and declare you man and wife," said Father Felipe happily. There was applause and Garcia could only bring Isadora's hand to his lips and continue to gaze into her tear filled eyes. `

`**"Now, for the wedding mass," Father Felipe announced, going through the door that two altar boys were holding open for the wedding party. Garcia and Isadora followed next, with as many people as could fit coming behind.**` **  
**  
`Garcia paid close attention to the words of the mass, only looking aside to drink in the proximity and beauty of his bride. He said the words of the vows with joy enough to make his heart burst and at times his throat constricted making it hard to breathe. When the mass finished, he continued staring at Isadora, wondering how someone like him could be so very fortunate. He continued to gaze into the large, blue-gray eyes, his vision blurred by the tears that threatened to overflow, despite his admonitions to himself to contain them. `  
  
`A nudge reluctantly took his full attention away from his wife. "Sergeant, are you going to kiss your bride?" Diego asked softly, with a smile.`  
  
`"Oh, sí!" he said and shyly leaned over and kissed Isadora, gently at first and then with more passion. `  
  
`"Congratulations, Sergeant," Diego said softly. `

`**==============================**`

`**A week later, Garcia sat rocking little Demetrio just as the sun was descending below the horizon to the west. The sky, the land, the air seemed bathed in hues of red and gold, even the air seemed golden. The baby gurgled and then cried softly and the former sergeant reached down and picked up the child, holding him in his arms and singing a lullaby. Just inside the house, Isadora joined him, her higher pitched voice blending perfectly with his. She had just fixed her first day's meals all by herself, having never really had the opportunity to learn before her marriage. They were both grateful to the de la Vegas once more for sending Juanita, their cook, to help them in this need.**`

`**Garcia continued to sing as the baby cooed and smiled in his arms. He rocked back and forth, further soothing the babe. He stopped a moment to gaze into the little round face. "Ah, little one, what a life, eh?" he asked little Demetrio. The golden hues in the sky deepened until a soft twilight gathered around them. The muted grays of the night suited him, too. The baby's eyes continued to focus on his face as Garcia began singing again. As Garcia finished that lullaby and was gathering breath for another one, a deep voice interrupted him.**` **  
**  
`"It is my understanding that you wanted to see me, Sergeant," the voice said. In the deepening darkness, a black figure appeared and stood before Garcia and the baby. A sudden and bright smile confirmed the identity of the speaker.`  
  
`"Señor Zorro!" Garcia said, happily. `  
  
`"At your service, Sergeant."`  
  
`"I . . . uh, I wanted to . . . um, thank you for bringing Isadora and me together," Garcia stammered, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. `  
  
`"I only speeded up what was happening already, Sergeant," Zorro replied. "Time was not a commodity that you and the Señora had." He looked over Garcia's shoulder and saw Isadora standing in the doorway, gazing at him meaningfully. `  
  
`"And I thank you as well, Señor Zorro. I can never fully express my gratitude," she said, stepping out to stand by her husband. "Would you like something to drink? We still have some wine from the wedding feasts." `  
  
`"Ah, Sergeant, seriously? You have leftover wine?" Zorro teased. `  
  
`"Sí," Garcia said, clearly embarrassed. "It has been . . . a little . . . busy."`  
  
`Zorro laughed merrily. Isadora and Garcia joined in and the happy sounds added to the night sounds of crickets and night birds. "If you are happy, then that is thanks enough, Sergeant, Señora Garcia." `  
  
`"I could not be happier, Señor Zorro." Garcia smiled. `  
  
`Isadora gingerly walked up to the outlaw, and, motioning for him to bend toward her a bit, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she stepped back a pace. `  
  
`He chuckled. "Señora, I am most honored. That is bonus thanks." He paused, tilting his head. "You are walking much more easily," he added. `  
  
`"Sí _,_ Señor Zorro. First, I am not carrying a baby and second, I have been helped by the curandera and by Demetrio. The herbs, salves and massage have made my foot less sore and stiff." `  
  
`"That is wonderful news, Señora," Zorro said, smiling once more. "By the way, I have a present for you that I think you will be able to use to improve your house." He whistled and the three heard a large horse trotting toward them. Turning, Zorro pulled a large saddlebag from behind the saddle. "It is a bit heavy.I can carry it into the house for you." `  
  
`She stood staring at the object in his hands and then she looked up into Zorro’s eyes. "What? Who is this from?" `  
  
`"I am delivering it for Don Diego. You might want to take it into your house to see what it is," Zorro suggested. Since it was fairly heavy and Garcia had the baby, he carried the saddlebag in the house, laying it on a table. The newlyweds followed and Isadora lit two lanterns, setting them in such a way to best illuminate the gift. `  
  
`Isadora opened the bag and pulled out the contents. There were a half dozen pieces of very expensive-looking jewelry, along with silver and gold coins. She gasped when she recognized some of the jewelry. "How did Don Diego get this?" she asked.`  
  
`"What is it?" Garcia asked. `  
  
`Looking up, her eyes glistening, she said, “It is my dowry, or what was left of it," she answered. "How did he....?"`  
  
`Z``orro shrugged. "You will have to ask him. But I can only suppose that Don Diego simply reminded your father of his parental duty." `  
  
`Isadora started crying. "How do I deserve such generosity?" she asked through her tears. `  
  
`Garcia put the baby in the basket and enveloped her in his arms. "Maybe because you are such a good woman," he murmured. He looked up at Zorro. "I have wondered the same thing myself. So many people have been so good to us. This house, this land, so many kind things that the people have done....” He leaned down and softly kissed his wife.`  
  
`Zorro stood silently for a moment. "Maybe it is because you are both such good people. Sergeant, you have a good heart,” he said. “You risked your life and your position to help so many here in this pueblo, including me. Your kindness is just coming back to you. God knows your heart and is rewarding you." `  
  
`Garcia looked up to thank the outlaw once more and saw that Zorro had left as silently as he had come. The sound of hooves quickly faded and the couple was left holding each other in the warmth of their love, basking in gratitude for what God had granted to them. And they were content. `

**The End**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/joy1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
